capitulo 10: Un amor que durará para siempre
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel


**Capítulo X:**

 **Un amor que durará para siempre**

Carlos Ortiz es uno de los socios del duque España, Fernando de luque , Eleanor en el tiempo que estaba trabajando en España hace tres años mantenía una relación con él, Carlos se había convertido en uno de los herederos más ricos de la nobleza de España.

Eleanor no amaba a su prometido Carlos Ortiz porque aun ama al duque Richard de Grandchester, pero no lo quería reconocer por el resentimiento que tiene por lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Eleanor estaba mirándose frente al espejo de su tocador , la empleada Lucí había entrado para darle la invitación del teatro donde , tiene que presentar una obra teatral en Londres.

En ese momento Eleanor se queda sorprendida porque la nombraron como actriz principal de una obra que tenía que protagonizar en el país que menos esperaba, solo temía encontrarse con el duque de Grandchester.

Esa misma tarde Eleanor se dirige a la casa de su prometido Carlos Ortiz para contarle que tiene una actuación en Londres.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

El hombre español se dirige a la puerta dejando entrar a su prometida y dice: —hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?.

Eleanor: muy bien, pero hay una noticia que te desagradará.

Carlos Ortiz: ¿pasa algo, con tu hijo?.

Eleanor: lo que pasa es que tengo una presentación en Londres.

Carlos Ortiz: ¿Qué?.

Eleanor: es muy importante, necesito ir a esa presentación teatral.

Carlos Ortiz: ¿no será que quieras encontrarte con tu querido Richard?.

Eleanor: vas a seguir con lo mismo, yo no sé nada de ese mal hombre, además ni me interesa en lo absoluto, quiero que me acompañes a esa obra teatral, ¿puedes?.

Carlos Ortiz: claro, que sí te acompañaré, ni modo que te dejaré sola.

Eleanor: gracias, sabía que no me dejarías sola por eso te quiero mucho.

Carlos: yo también te quiero.

En ese momento ambas parejas deciden ir a la casa de Terry para despedirse .

Un golpe en la puerta.

La empleada Carmen se aproxima abriendo la puerta y dice: —hola mi querida Eleanor, ¿Cómo estás?.

Eleanor: bien ¿está mi hijo?.

Empleada Carmen: claro que sí, pasen los dos por favor.

Eleanor: gracias.

En ese momento Eleanor con su prometido pasaron a la inmensa sala de la casa de Terrence.

Carmen: bueno ahorita le digo a su hijo que usted está aquí.

Eleanor: gracias, mi prometido y yo le estaremos esperando.

La empleada Carmen se va a la habitación de Terrence y Susana, para avisarles que Eleanor está esperando en la sala.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

Terry: adelante.

Carmen entrando a la habitación dice: —disculpe patrón pero tiene visita en la sala.

Terry: ¿Quién?.

Carmen: es su madre y su prometido el señor español Carlos Ortiz.

Terry (molesto): hay … Cuando no mi mamá con ese tal Carlos .

Carmen: pero no puede hacer nada, su madre es una mujer libre y tiene derecho a ser feliz al lado de un hombre que la quiera.

Terry: pero a mí me gustaría que regrese con mi padre.

Carmen: hay joven, lo único que le puedo decir es, que no pierda la esperanza de que sus padres algún día vuelvan juntos.

Terry: gracias, dile que ahorita salgo.

Carmen: enseguida señor.

En ese momento Carmen se dirigió a la sala principal de la inmensa casa diciendo: —señora ahorita sale su hijo.

Eleanor: gracias.

Carmen: ¿quieren que les sirva algo a usted y su prometido?. Un café, té, agua.

Eleanor: no deseamos nada, gracias.

Carmen: entonces me retiro.

Carmen se retiró dejando a las dos parejas solas para que esperen a Terrence, se quedaron varios minutos esperando hasta que por fin salió.

Terry: hola Madre y Carlos ¿Cómo están?.

Carlos: bien, gracias.

Eleanor: vine a buscarte porque tengo que irme a Londres.

Terry: ¿pero, porque tan lejos?.

Eleanor: porque tengo que protagonizar una obra en el país más odiado de mi vida.

Terry (molesto): que no se te olvide madre que ese país también es mi patria porque yo crecí ahí.

Eleanor: si, tienes razón. ¿Cómo está mi nieta?.

Terry: bien.

Eleanor: ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Susana?.

Terry: ¿Por qué preguntas eso Madre?.

Eleanor: porque te veo más amoroso con tu esposa.

Terry: la verdad madre es que estoy tratando de enamorarme de Susana por mi pequeña Aurora que me llena la alegría.

Eleanor: que bien mi amor. ¿Susana está enamorada de ti?.

Terry: más de lo que te puedes imaginar Madre, nunca estuvo enamorada de Arturo.

Eleanor: que bueno mi amor, es lo mejor para Aurora.

Terry: pero para serte sincero Madre, mi esposa ha cambiado mucho, ahora solo piensa en viajes, compras y no pasa suficiente tiempo con mi niña.

Eleanor: ya me di cuenta.

Terry: a propósito hablando de Susana, porque no entras a ver a Aurora que se ha convertido en una linda muñeca, Madre.

Eleanor: claro que si.

Terry llevó a su Madre a la habitación de su hija. Y Eleanor se puso tan emocionada por ver a su nieta más grandecita.

¿Está linda? —Replicó Terry.

Eleanor: muy linda, lo que más me gusta de mi nieta son sus ojos azules, igual a los tuyos.

Terry: a mí también, ¿quieres cargarla?.

Eleanor: si mi amor.

Eleanor cargó a su nieta con la ayuda de Terry que es la única felicidad que se le presentaba en el corazón, pero como el actor la había visto rara se atrevió a decir: —¿te pasa algo madre?.

Si hijo, lo que me pasa es que no me siento bien de tener que viajar a Londres —afirmó Eleanor.

Terry: ¿tienes miedo de reencontrarte con mi Padre?, ¿no es verdad Mamá?.

Eleanor: sí.

Terry: ¿aún lo amas? ¿Verdad?.

Eleanor: lo amaba, pero ahora lo único que puedo sentir por tu Padre es desprecio y odio (dijo amargamente).

Terry: yo creo que estas demasiado resentida con él, pero de ahí que lo odies no te creo nada porque algo dentro de mí me dice que en el fondo de tu corazón te mueres por él.

Eleanor: hay hijo, vas a seguir con lo mismo ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que yo no amo a tu Padre?.

Terry: si mi padre te pidiera perdón ¿lo perdonarías?.

Eleanor: nunca, porque tu padre se avergonzó de mi origen americano, solo era una vergüenza para él, encima me apartó de tu lado ocultando que yo soy tu madre, —replicó (con lágrimas en los ojos).

Pero todos podemos equivocarnos en algún momento Madre, además los dos forman una hermosa pareja, —comenzó a decir Terrence alegremente—, además ¿a ti te gustaría que en el momento que busque a Candy para recobrarla que me odie? —preguntó para ver la respuesta que le aislaban del corazón.

Eleanor: no porque en tu caso es distinto, tú renunciaste a la mujer que amas para ser feliz a la mujer que alguna vez te salvó la vida, al menos eso tiene comprensión y perdón porque tú te casaste con Susana por gratitud y dignidad.

Jajajaja —comenzó a decir Terrence con cólera— eso es lo que tú piensas madre, yo también tengo algo similar a mi Padre, es la cobardía de no poder luchar por nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, —afirmó.

Pero… —dijo Eleanor,

 **Pero nada madre, tanto como mi padre y yo tenemos algo en común de no enfrentar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, él se habrá casado con otra dama para salvar sus papeles de noble, mientras yo renuncié a la mujer que amaba para ser feliz a la mujer que a me salvo la vida, elegí la gratitud envés del amor, podrá ser que los motivos sean diferentes pero es lo mismo, —afirmó Terrence sinceramente.**

Eleanor: pero igual no lo perdonaría.

Mi corazón me dice que tú y mi padre regresarán muy pronto, por favor Mamá dale una última oportunidad si te lo rencuentras —comenzó a decir Terry con lágrimas en los ojos—, suficiente sufrimiento en no tener a mi lado a la mujer que realmente amo, al menos dame la alegría de que regreses con mi padre—, afirmó.

Eleanor: ¿yo no creo que tu padre siga enamorado de mí?. Además con el tiempo que ha pasado me habrá borrado de su corazón (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos).

 **Terry: te equivocas mi Padre aun te ama, a pesar de todos estos años no te ha olvidado, aquella vez que fui a buscarlo me confesó que aun te amaba pero más importancia tomó a las promesas que le hizo a mi abuelo, pero nunca mi padre se vio a sí mismo y que coincidencia que yo esté cometiendo su mismo error.**

Eleanor: por algo serás su hijo, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, sólo quiero que cuides a mi nieta como debe de ser, sé que siempre te esfuerzas ser un buen padre pero no te descuides que los bebes son bien delicados.

Terry: lo sé madre.

Eleanor: bueno hijo, me voy, espero que la obra sea un éxito.

Terry: estoy seguro que sí, te acompaño a la sala.

Eleanor: gracias.

Terry: mi prima María Alejandra está aquí le pediré que te acompañe.

Eleanor: no, mejor que se quede ayudándote, ya que a la fiera de tu mujer no le importa el cuidado de la niña.

Terry: tienes razón.

En ese momento Terry acompaña a su madre a la sala para despedirse de Carlos Ortiz.

Carlos: adiós Terrence.

Terry: adiós, cuida mucho a mi madre.

Carlos: lo haré no te preocupes.

Cuando la pareja se retiró de la inmensa casa de Terrence, tomó el telégrafo para contarle a su padre que su madre iría a Londres, pero como nadie contestaba se atrevió a escribirle una carta con el conocimiento que su madre está viajando a Londres para protagonizar la obra de Romeo y Julieta con otros actores, esa carta fue enviada al día siguiente.

Eleanor en la noche estaba aún nerviosa, no quería rencontrarse con el Duque, pero sabía que eso sucederá porque actuara en un lujoso teatro llamado Shakespeare, donde sólo asistían los más ricos de Londres para la monarquía.

Al día siguiente Eleanor junto con su prometido Carlos Ortiz se dirigen a la estación del barco para Londres

Mientras tanto el Mayordomo Jaime García recibe la carta y se dirige a la sala del inmenso palacio para entregarle la carta al duque Richard.

El Duque de Grandchester tomó la carta diciendo- gracias y retírate, el mayordomo se retira.

Cuando el mayordomo se retiró, la reina Beatriz le preguntó_ ¿Qué te habrá escrito Terry?, extraño tanto a mi niño que quisiera que regrese a Londres con mi nieta María Alejandra, su esposa Susana y su hijita.

Mi querida Beatriz podrías dejarme solo para leer esta carta—dijo tristemente el Duque Richard.

Está bien mi querido sobrino —afirmó Beatriz.

Gracias —dijo alegremente el duque Richard.

En ese momento la reina Beatriz se retira y el duque de Grandchester se quedó solo, entonces empezó a leer la carta que su hijo le había mandado.

 **La carta decía:**

 **Setiembre 1 de 1920**

 **Querido padre**

 **Sé que te sorprenderás que te esté escribiendo esa carta pero necesitaba comunicarme contigo para decirte que mi madre está viajando a Londres para hacer una representación de la obra llamada Romeo y Julieta, ella será la actriz principal de esa novela, así como me dijiste que aun amabas a mi madre te pido que la conquiste para volver hacer una familia feliz**

 **No me gustaría que estés atormentado por tus errores del pasado aun puedes recuperarla porque sé que dentro de mi corazón me dice que ella aun te ama**

 **Sé que será difícil conquistarla padre pero si realmente la amas lucha por su amor a pesar que tendrás una guerra con otro hombre porque está comprometida con el señor español Carlos Ortiz pero a pesar de esto tengo fe que ustedes aun regresen, si te interesa conquistar a mi madre anda al teatro Shakespeare el 30 de setiembre a las 7 de la noche.**

 **Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y esperando que tu anhelo se cumpla para nuestra felicidad**

 **Con amor**

 **Terrence Grandchester**

El duque Richard termino de leer la carta que su hijo le escribió, sin creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, entonces tomo el telégrafo para hablar con Terry.

En la casa de Terry llego un telegrama.. lo recibe la empleada Carmen,, el telegrama era para Terrence de su padre

Terry tomo el telegrama lo lee y le dice a la empleada_ gracias ¡puedes retirarte nana

Carmen: enseguida señor

El telegrama decía:

Duque Richard: hola hijo acabo de recibir tu carta y déjame decirte que eres más bueno de lo que me imagine porque quieres que vaya al teatro para rencontrarme con tu madre, quiero q sepas que amo a tu madre, con todo mi corazón y la amare siempre pero no creo que tu madre desee verme, pero hare lo posible para volverla conquistar

¿Te pasa algo mi hijo? _ pregunto la reina Beatriz apenas entro a la sala

Si tía me pasa algo, Eleanor está apunto de pisar Londres_ dijo el duque tristemente

¿Porque?_ pregunto la reina Beatriz

Porque tiene que protagonizar una obra en el teatro Shakespeare, para colmo es que no va sola sino acompañada con su prometido y esta situación me entristece mucho _ dijo el duque Richard tristemente

¿Estas celoso? _ pregunto la reina Beatriz

Sí tía, pero todo es culpa tuya y de mi padre que se opusieron a mi relación con la única mujer que realmente amaba_ respondió el duque Richard un poco melancólico

¿Ahora me culpas a mí?, eres tú mismo el que decidió cumplir la promesa que le hicistes a tu padre, renunciar a Eleanor porque no era de la realeza _ le respondió la reina Beatriz con voz enérgica.

Sí, pero tanto como mi padre y tú se opusieron en mi relación, hasta que me dejaron encerrado para no verla_ afirmo el duque Richard amargamente.

Hijito no es momento de hablar del pasado, si tanto la amas lucha por ella eres libre para que tomes tus propias decisiones_ comentó la reina Beatriz_ yo y tu padre lo único que hicimos 'es lo mejor para ti.

Debe ser tía, no los culpo pero destruyeron mi felicidad por un perjuicio social _ respondió Richard- ahora hablemos de otras cosas y olvidemos lo pasado.

Hijito hace tiempo te dije que trajeras a Terry a la casa para que siga con nosotros pero tú decidiste dejarlo libre para que tome sus propias decisiones_ dijo la reina Beatriz.

Lo deje libre porque una persona que lo amo mucho me lo pidió y además porque yo quería que sea feliz_ respondió el duque Richard.

La reina respondió_ ya no me culpes hijo, te pedí perdón de mil maneras, antes era soberbia tal vez Dios me castigo de alguna manera quitándome a mi hija que fue capaz de todo con tal de conseguir la libertad que ella siempre deseo sin importarle nada, además con el tiempo me di cuenta que la perdí para siempre porque murió, abandonando a mi nieta que aún no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrarla.

Si tienes razón todos cometemos errores_ dijo el duque Richard

Y tu envés de quejarte si tanto la quieres a Eleanor lucha por tu felicidad_ aconsejo la reina Beatriz.

Pero no será fácil recobrar el amor de Eleanor, me imagino que ella me odia porque está comprometida con otro y ya me olvido_ dice el duque Richard.

Mira mi querido hijito eres hombre y me imagino que debes saber todas las estrategias para conquistar a una mujer para que olviden el pasado, recuerda que tu tío Mariano Dogales mi esposo siempre usaba las estrategias que una mujer necesita para ser amada_ afirmo la reina Beatriz.

Pero en el caso tuyo es diferente tía, mi tío Mariano siempre demostró un afecto sincero contigo, en cambio yo siempre he dado la espalda a Eleanor a pesar que la amaba porque le tomaba más importancia a las promesas de mi padre _ afirmo tristemente el duque Richard.

Bueno hijo lo único que te puedo confesar es que utilices todas las estrategias para conquistar a una mujer por ejemplo: regalarle flores, cántale canciones, anda al teatro para que trates de conversar con ella_ comentó la reina Beatriz.

Bueno tía recordare todo tus consejos, ojala ella me puede perdonar _ respondió el duque Richard.

Bueno hijo por lo que veo que estás decidido a seguir mis consejos, pero las cosas se toman con calma, pero quieres que te diga algo_ dijo la reina Beatriz.

Dime_ respondió el duque Richard.

Que algo de mí me dice que Eleanor no te ha olvidado, recuerda siempre que para las mujeres honestas solo tenemos ojos para un solo hombre, por eso te sugiero que utilices todas las estrategas para conquistarla _ afirmo la reina Beatriz.

¿De verdad crees eso mi querida tía? _ pregunto el duque Richard sonriente.

Si_ afirmo la reina Beatriz.

 **Entonces no perderé las esperanzas para recuperar el amor de Eleanor cueste lo que me cueste_ afirmo el duque Richard.**

Han pasado varios días Eleanor y su prometido Carlos Ortiz ya habían llegado a Londres, se la pasaba en el teatro practicando la obra con los actores del teatro Shakespeare pero cuando terminaba de practicar Eleanor se dirigía a su departamento para atender a su prometido.

La actriz se sentía incomoda porque compartía el mismo departamento con su novio, muchas veces Carlos trataba de seducirla pero ella no se dejaba porque no lo amaba.

Llego 30 de setiembre de 1920 a las 7 de la noche en el teatro Shakespeare todos acudieron al teatro que estaba lleno de miembros que querían ver la exitosa obra para los famosos americanos del teatro Stratford.

Eleanor se encontraba en su departamento mirándose a su espejo pensando_ **¡tengo tanto miedo¡ ojala que Richard no se presente al teatro** ¡ pero como era una obra importante, se cambió su disfraz de Julieta , poniéndose un vestido de color celeste, peluca negra, antifaz en los ojos donde nadie la reconoce.

Después de cambiarse su pareja entro a la habitación diciendo_ **¡que hermosa estas mi amor¡.**

Eleanor: gracias.

Carlos: mi amor puedes ir sola.

Eleanor: ¿Por qué? ¿No deseas ir al teatro?.

Carlos: iré después pero ahora tengo que esperar a mi hijo que llega.

Eleanor: ¿tu hijo llega a Londres?.

Carlos: si, me envió una carta diciendo que se presentara al teatro por eso lo recogeré en la estación y luego los dos iremos a verte.

Eleanor: está bien, te esperare.

En ese momento Eleanor asiste sola al teatro tomando un carruaje, después de tantos minutos el carruaje se puso violento y se soca con otro carruaje, entonces ambos carruajes se voltearon dejando a la pobre actriz llena de sangre al borde de la muerte, toda la gente se asusto.

Mientras tanto el duque de Grandchester también es invitado al teatro por Francis de Lozano, una de las amigas de Eleanor que mantenía una amistad de años con el duque donde todas las amistades de Eleanor le había contado que tiene una relación con Carlos Ortiz, pero a pesar de eso el duque Richard había decidido ir al teatro Shakespeare para conquistar el amor de Eleanor sin importarle que está comprometida con otro.

En ese momento todos se asustaron por el carruaje volteado llamaron una ambulancia que fue trasladada al hospital principal de Londres llamado Gazette recibido por el director del hospital llamado Alejandro Raquel un hombre generoso sorprendido que la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker había sufrido un accidente y estaba a punto de perder su vida.

Por otro lado Flammy Hamilton que ya había regresado hace tres años de la guerra pero decido trabajar en Londres para estar lejos de América ya que su madre había muerto de cáncer al estómago y su padre falleció año ahogado en el alcohol , dejando a sus hermanos y a ella huérfanos y por esa razón había abierto aparte una clínica de rehabilitación para alcohólicos.

La enfermera Flanmy Halmitom y el doctor Arturo de la Barrera se alistan para ser diagnostico a las personas que habían sufrido el accidente en el carruaje que lastimosamente habían muerto pero Eleanor aún estaba con vida.

(Todos estaban en el salón de emergencia)

Arturo se atreve a decir: ¿podemos diagnosticar a Eleanor para ver qué solución damos al problema?.

Flammy: ¿doctor cómo te atreves pedir diagnosticar cuando la famosa actriz está a punto de perder su vida?.

Doctor Arturo: me atrevo porque es una famosa actriz que no merece tener fin a su vida, así que debemos hacer lo que sea para que la mujer más famosa de América tenga vida.

Flammy: hay doctor Arturo ese no es problema nuestro, solo debemos cumplir nuestras obligaciones como médicos que somos solo eso se encarga Dios.

Doctor Arturo; ¿Por qué eres así Flanmy? ¿Acaso no tienes fe en Dios?.

Flanmy: no tengo fe en Dios porque me dio una vida miserable que mis padres murieron y en el tiempo de guerra veía como los seres humanos se mataban entre ellos y morían.

Doctor Arturo: entiendo pero eso no significa que todos tengamos las mismas experiencias Flanmy, tu eres una gran enfermera y no puedes vivir del resentimiento por lo que te ha sucedido.

Flanmy: tiene toda la razón doctor, haremos nuestro intento posible para diagnosticar a la actriz y vemos que solución damos al problema

Mientras tanto en el teatro Shakespeare toda la gente esperando la exitosa obra hasta el duque de Grandchester y la reina Beatriz Dogales que deseaban ver a Eleanor.

Dueño del teatro Shakespeare: ¿Por qué se demora tanto la actriz Eleanor Baker?,

Uno de los actores respondieron diciendo_ no lo sé pero solo sé que me mandaron una carta del hospital Gazette por el doctor Alejandro medina (señalando el sobre).

Dueño del teatro Shakespeare tomo la carta diciendo_ ojala no haya sucedido nada grave.

¿Por qué no lo abre?_ pregunto otro actor.

De acuerdo_ respondió el dueño del teatro Shakespeare.

En ese momento el dueño del teatro Shakespeare abrió el sobre y cuando termino de leer la carta del doctor Alejandro Medina se entristeció con lágrimas en los ojos porque la famosa actriz americana del teatro Stratford estaba a punto de perder su vida.

¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto uno de los actores.

Dueño del teatro Shakespeare respondió diciendo_ pasa que no habrá obra teatral por hoy será cancelada.

¿Por qué?_ pregunto una actriz.

Porque la actriz Eleanor Baker ha sufrido un terrible accidente que está internada en el hospital Gazette _ advirtió el dueño del teatro Shakespeare.

Todos los actores se quedaron sorprendidos por la terrible noticia, entonces el dueño del teatro Shakespeare se presentó ante el público diciendo_ **muy buenas noches señores y señoras disculpa que esta noche no será protagonizada la obra de Romeo y Julieta porque acabo de recibir una terrible noticia del doctor Alejandro Medina, resulta que nuestra amada Eleanor sufrió un accidente que la ha dejado al borde de la muerte y está internada en el hospital principal de Londres llamado Gazette.**

El duque Richard se entristeció al escuchar las palabras del hombre solo se dirigió a su casa bañando lagrimas junto a su tía la reina Beatriz Dogales.

Beatriz: hay hijo no sabes cuánto lo siento mi niño jamás pensé que una mujer como Eleanor estaría al borde de la muerte.

Duque Richard: ahora que pienso recobrar el amor de la única mujer que verdaderamente amo está a punto de irse al cielo junto con Dios ese será mi peor castigo (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos).

Beatriz: no te desanimes hijo, cuantas personas se salvan del accidente, estoy segura que Eleanor seguirá con vida ¿Por qué no vas a verla al hospital Gazette?.

Duque Richard: con qué cara me presentare al hospital, después de todo el daño que hice a Eleanor se sentiría peor con mi presencia además será para que el respetable español me haga un pleito y más problemas no quiero.

Beatriz: ¿entonces qué piensas hacer?.

Duque Richard: por ahora solo pienso mandarle un telegrama a Terry para que sepa que su madre está al borde de la muerte y venga a Londres junto con su familia.

Beatriz: es lo mejor, te dejo solo (retirándose de la inmensa sala).

En ese momento la reina Beatriz se retiró.

El duque no dejaba de pensar en la salud de Eleanor pero también sentía un remordimiento de celos hacia el nuevo amor de Eleanor preguntándose a sí mismo_ **¿qué me ha sucedido durante todo este tiempo que mi esposa ha muerto? Me he dado cuenta que no era feliz con mi esposa porque siempre ame a la madre de mi hijo Terry y solo me case para salvar el honor de mi padre ¿Por qué me estoy sintiéndome tan enojado de que mi ex novia está comprometida con otro? ¿No soy yo mismo que renuncie a esa mujer para salvar mis papeles de noble? ¿No soy yo mismo el que he concebido mi matrimonio con otra dama desde mi ruptura con Eleanor? ¿No era que solo me interesaban las promesas que le hice a mi padre en ser fiel a su honor como duque?** **¿Cómo es posible que recién esta noche que la mujer que amo está perdiendo su vida me dé cuenta que perdí a mi único amor más amado? debo ser tan estúpido que solo me interesaba el honor de la nobleza** Todas esas preguntas de hiso el duque hasta que le dolió la cabeza y no sabía cómo resolver ese semejante problema ni tampoco sabía que debería o no ir al hospital a ver a la mujer que amaba.

Carlos Ortiz ya había recogido a su hijo Pedro Ortiz y se dirigieron al departamento para dejar los equipajes, cuando llegaron se alistaron para dirigirse al teatro.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

Carlos Ortiz se aproxima a la puerta abriendo_ hola Francis ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Justo mi hijo y yo estamos saliendo al teatro.

Francis (llorando): lo siento Carlos pero nuestra amada Eleanor sufrió un accidente que le ha dejado al borde de la muerte y está internada en el hospital principal de Londres llamado Gazette.

Carlos: ¿Qué?.

Francis; lo que oíste.

Pedro: lo siento padre.

Carlos al escuchar la noticia se bañó de lágrimas en los ojos que solo su hijo le consolaba su dolor, en ese momento junto a su amiga Francis se dirigen al hospital Gazette donde que una enfermera les atiende diciendo_ la famosa actriz Eleanor se encuentra en un estado de peligro , por eso el doctor Arturo de la Barrera y la enfermera Flanmy Hamilton está haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla.

Carlos: gracias (quedándose toda la noche esperando los resultados del estado de salud de su novia).

En todo ese tiempo Terry se había convertido en un buen padre mientras que Susana no andaba más que renegar con su hija por los llantos que hacia como toda bebe.

Terry estaba haciendo todo lo posible de llevarse bien con su esposa pero Susana no ponía nada de su parte porque solo pensaba en realizar viajes a diferentes países ya que sabía que su marido es uno de los herederos más ricos del duque Granchester.

(Una discusión más había en la habitación de la niña Aurora).

Susana: ¿a qué hora viene la empleada? No soporto el llanto de esa mocosa consentida.

Terry: se nota que no la quieres ¿a qué has venido?.

Susana: eso no es lo que quisiste que vaya a ver a tu querida muñeca.

Terry: eso no es lo que quería yo, simplemente deseaba que mi hija tenga el cariño de su madre pero lastimosamente me equivoque.

Susana: sabes que no soporto a los niños, así que mejor me retiro.

En ese momento de tanta discusión entre ambas parejas, una tercera persona interrumpió diciendo_ disculpa señor ¿puedo pasar?.

Terry; Carmencita ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?.

Carmen: me demore porque recibí un telegrama de tu padre en la noche diciendo que tu madre sufrió un terrible accidente que está al borde de la muerte.

No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, mi madre tiene que vivir_ replico Terry con lágrimas en los ojos tomando el telegrama con una de sus manos.

Carmen: lo siento mucho joven.

Terry: cuida mucho a mi hija, mientras yo leo esa carta en privado, apropósito mí prima ¿Dónde está?.

Carmen: la señorita María Alejandra Dogales está durmiendo.

Terry: cuando no durmiendo hasta tarde pero si se despierta Carmencita le dice que la espero en el centro de estudio.

Carmen: de acuerdo señor.

En ese momento Terry se dirige al centro de estudio para poder leer la carta de su padre en privado sin que nadie le interrumpiera, se sentó en su silla favorita de su oficina y empezó a leer el telegrama .. que decía:

 **Octubre 1 de 1920**

 **Mi muy querido hijo Terry**

 **Solo quisiera decirte que me siento un cobarde y culpable por lo que sucedió con tu madre justo estaba yendo al teatro Shakespeare para rencontrarme de alguna manera con tu madre pero lastimosamente se presentó el dueño dejando esa terrible noticia que no puedo callar, tu madre ha sufrido un accidente que le ha dejado al borde de la muerte y fue trasladada al hospital principal de Londres llamado Gazette**

 **Pero no me atreví ir al hospital porque no quiero serle sentir incomoda a tu madre y sobre todo a su novio el español Carlos Ortiz, mi corazón siente una sensación de inutilidad por no poder conquistar a tu madre y ser feliz en mi vejes, así que te pido por favor que regreses a Londres para que le acompañes a tu madre en esos momentos tan delicados**

 **Por otro lado hijo mío…. ¿Qué debo hacer en esos momentos que tu madre está al borde de la muerte?, la verdad es que me gustaría ir al hospital para verla pero a la vez no quiero incomodarla a ella ni a su prometido Carlos Ortiz**

 **Si no logro conquistar el amor de tu madre o la pierdo para siempre de alguna manera bendeciré a Dios por haberme dado la oportunidad de haberla conocido y atesorare su memoria hasta más allá de la eternidad.**

 **Con amor**

 **Tu padre**

 **Duque Richard Grandchester.**

Cuando Terry termino de leerla se bañó de lágrimas pero también de cólera porque su padre era un tonto que no se atrevió a ir al hospital enfrentar sus reales sentimientos.

En la mansión de los Dogales el mayordomo Jaime García se atrevió a contestar diciendo_ Buenas tardes residencia de la familia Dogales ¿con quién desea comunicarse?.

Terry; hola Jaime deseo comunicarme con mi padre el duque Richard de Grandchester ¿se encuentra?.

Mayordomo Jaime: enseguida le paso señor.

Entonces el mayordomo Jaime llamo al duque Richard para que hable con Terry, cuando el duque se enteró que su hijo lo llama por teléfono, se atrevió a contestar diciendo_ ¡hola mi querido hijo ¿me supongo que abras leído la carta que te envié?.

Por supuesto que si aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué no fuiste a verla? ¿Acaso no te importa?_ dijo Terry furioso.

Me importa mucho_ respondió el duque Richard con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces anda a verla, envés de preguntarme ¿Qué debes hacer?_ ordeno Terry en tono molesto.

Pero no creo que tu madre se sienta cómoda con mi presencia_ afirmo el duque Richard tristemente.

 **Papá si realmente la quieres y te interesa anda al hospital sin importarte nada de lo que sucede además la única manera de que le demuestres tu sentimiento y arrepentimiento sincero es estando en los momentos que más te necesita, yo viajare mañana y por lo más que viaje no llegare a tiempo por eso te pido que estés al lado de ella_ afirmo Terry con lágrimas en los ojos.**

De acuerdo hijo_ afirmo el duque Richard.

Adiós padre que todo salga bien_ dijo Terry.

 **Por supuesto además siempre debemos creer en Dios y yo creo que una mujer tan bella como tu madre vivirá muchos años más_ afirmo el duque Richard.**

Entonces anda a verla_ afirmo Terry.

Está bien_ dijo el duque Richard cortando el teléfono.

En ese momento el duque Richard se dirigió al hospital Gazette para saber sobre la salud de Eleanor pero lastimosamente tuvo que rencontrarse con el hombre español Carlos y su hijo.

Carlos: buenas noches duque de Grandchester ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo el daño que le hizo a Eleanor se presenta en el día menos indicado como si nada hubiera pasado?.

Duque Richard: si no me equivoco usted debe ser el novio del español ¿no es verdad? (dijo en tono molesto).

Carlos molestándose por el tono del hombre dijo_ pero discúlpeme yo no soy español, soy americano al igual que mi padre porque nací en américa y no permitiré que hable mal de mi patria, así que le pido que deje esos tipos de comentarios señor Grandchester. ¿acaso no sabe que en España también hay nobleza? ¿Oh ya se le olvido que sus raíces no son americanas? ¿Oh quieres que me burle de tus raíces inglesas? Además no entiendo ¿Qué hace usted aquí?.

Duque de Grandchester: lo mismo que tu ¿ver cómo esta nuestra querida Eleanor?.

Carlos: no es lo mismo porque yo soy su novio actual en cambio tu solo eres un mal recuerdo del pasado de Eleanor.

Duque Richard: pueda ser que tenga razón pero mi hijo Terrence me pidió que venga a cuidar a su madre, así que no me pienso mover de aquí hasta saber cómo reacciona Eleanor le guste o no le guste.

Carlos: a Eleanor no le va gustar nada su presencia.

Duque Richard: no me importa pero de aquí no me muevo.

Carlos: ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella?.

 **Duque Richard: pienso recobrarla.**

Carlos: ¿Qué? (dijo en tono molesto).

Duque Richard: l **e estoy diciendo que quiero a Eleanor de vuelta a mi lado y que fue un error dejarla ir y quitarle a nuestro hijo cuando lo correcto era casarme con ella.**

Carlos: no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, pero lastimosamente Eleanor solo me ama a mí.

Duque Richard: **eso es difícil de creerte mi querido amiguito español porque se perfectamente que Eleanor aún me ama a pesar de todo así que no pienso alejarme de ella hasta recobrarla a mi lado.**

Cuando Carlos había escuchado esas palabras al duque Richard se atrevió a golpearle fuertemente hasta que la enfermera Flanmy Hamilton se acerca a separarles a los dos hombres.

Basta ¿no saben lo que es basta? ¿Cómo es posible que en lugar como este se les ocurra pelear? _ replico Flanmy amargamente.

Él se lo busco_ replico Carlos.

No es cierto Flanmy ¿Cómo esta Eleanor? _ pregunto tristemente duque Richard.

Bueno primero quiero ¿Qué me digan quien es el esposo de la señora Eleanor Baker?_ Pregunto Flanmy.

Yo.. yo_ decía los dos hombres.

Entonces para ponernos de acuerdo ¿quiero que me digan quien es el padre de su hijo?_ pregunto Flanmy.

Yo_ replico duque Richard.

Pero yo soy el esposo actual_ dijo Carlos.

Hay que romántico ¿los dos están interesados sobre la salud de Eleanor? _ pregunto Flanmy sonriente.

Sí .. Sí.. si_ decían los dos hombres.

Flanmy: la actriz Eleanor ha perdido mucha sangre en el accidente y necesitamos ser una transfusión de sangre para ver quien es compatible, el que es compatible es la única persona que pueda salvarla.

En ese momento todas las personas que pertenecían a ese país como los duques, sacerdotes, príncipes, la reina de Londres y tanto como los dos hombres que amaban a Eleanor se hicieron la prueba de sangre para ver quien son compatibles con la sangre de la actriz Eleanor Baker.

El doctor Arturo de la Barrera y Flanmy Hamilton se dedicaron a revisar las pruebas , para ver la compatibilidad con la sangre de Eleanor pero todos salieron negativo solo uno era compatible.

La enfermera Flanmy salió a la sala del hospital diciendo_ señores y señoras muchas gracias por su colaboración pero lastimosamente de todos salió negativo menos uno, si esa persona está dispuesto a darle su sangre, la actriz podrá vivir muchos años más.

Carlos (alegremente): ¿Quién es esa persona que puede salvar a mi amada Eleanor?.

Flanmy: nada más y nada menos que el padre de su hijo.

¿Qué?_ dijo Carlos amargamente.

Flanmy: el duque Richard Grandchester es el único que puede salvar a la famosa actriz Eleanor porque su sangre es compatible.

Pero eso es imposible, no permitiré que ese mal hombre se entre ponga en nuestra relación _ dijo el hombre español amargamente.

Beatriz: no es momento de discutir por el amor de una mujer, simplemente se trata de la vida de un ser humano.

Flanmy: **la reina Beatriz Dogales tiene toda la razón ¿deja que el duque Richard Grandchester haga la trasfusión sanguínea a la señora Eleanor o simplemente se muere? ¿Qué decide usted mi querido señor Carlos Ortiz?.**

Carlos: está bien pero no pienses que porque le salvas la vida a mi esposa le dejare libre a Eleanor para ti.

Duque Richard **: no necesito que la dejes libre así igual este acompañada o no yo luchare por mi único amor cueste lo que me cueste adiós.**

En ese momento el duque Richard Grandchester había acompañado a la enfermera Flanmy Hamilton, cuando llego al salón de Eleanor el duque no hacía más que llorar porque la mujer que amaba estaba a punto de perder su vida.

Doctor Arturo: lo siento amigo por lo que sucedió con Eleanor pero es mejor que se eche a la camilla.

Duque Richard: de acuerdo pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor Arturo?.

Doctor Arturo: dime.

Duque Richard: no le digas nada a Eleanor que le di mí sangre para que ella reviva prefiero que sea un secreto.

Doctor Arturo: de acuerdo.

Duque Richard: ¿y tú Flanmy estas dispuesta a guardar el secreto?.

Flanmy: estoy a sus órdenes .

En ese momento el duque Richard se echa sobre una camilla, donde el doctor Arturo y la enfermera Flanmy Hamilton les traslada a ambas personas en otro salón de operación para ser la transfusión de sangre , bueno demoraron casi tres horas pero finalmente todo salió perfectamente bien.

El doctor Arturo de la barrera salió para darle la alegría noticia_ no hay nada de qué preocuparse, gracias al duque Richard la señora Eleanor tendrá muchos años de vida.

Reina Beatriz: ¡gracias a Dios¡.

Carlos: ¿puedo ir a verla?.

Doctor Arturo: nadie entra al salón hasta que ella despierte, además creo que le pondremos una enfermera particular para que se encargue del cuidado de la actriz.

Carlos: de acuerdo, ¿Quién se encargara del cuidado de Eleanor?.

Doctor Arturo: la señorita Flanmy Hamilton que es una excelente enfermera.

Carlos: de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto María Alejandra se había quedado asombrada por la terrible noticia de Eleanor.

¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?_ pregunto tristemente María Alejandra.

Tendremos que viajar a Londres mañana mismo_ afirmo Terry con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Y Aurora? ¿Con quién la dejaremos?, recuerda que es muy pequeña para que viaje_ afirmo María Alejandra.

La dejaremos con su madre_ afirmo Terry tristemente.

¿Qué?_ exclamo María Alejandra.

No hay otra solución_ afirmo Terry.

Pero esa mujer no quiere a la niña, mucho se descuida más para con las amigas, viajes_ afirmo la princesa María Alejandra.

Entonces ¿Qué solución damos al problema?_ pregunto Terry.

 **Hablamos con Carmen para que se quede con la niña y no la deje hasta que salgamos del problema, además es la única persona de confianza porque en Susana no confió, aunque tendremos que pagarle el doble para que la cuide mañana y noche aparte de cocinarle, bañarle , etc._ afirmo María Alejandra.**

Por el sueldo no me preocupo tenemos suficiente dinero para pagarle el doble con tal de que cuide bien a mi hija no hay problema_ afirmo Terry sinceramente.

Es lo mejor_ dijo María Alejandra.

En ese momento ambas personas hablan con Carmen para que se encargue del cuidado de la niña mientras que ellos estén en Londres.

Carmen: no se preocupé señor, ese es mi trabajo cuidare muy bien a su hija usted sabe que la quiero mucho a mi pequeña Aurora.

Terry: lo se Carmencita y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco, además estoy dispuesto a pagarte el doble con tal de que hagas todo lo que tienes que hacer porque no confió en mi esposa.

Carmen: de acuerdo señor la niña se quedara en buenas manos, viajen tranquilos.

María Alejandra: te lo agradecemos mucho, hasta abecés ciento que una simple niñera como usted quiere más a la niña que su propia madre.

Carmen: aunque yo no entiendo ¿Cómo usted señor Grandchester se pudo casarse con una mujer así?.

Tuve mis motivos para hacerlo_ es todo lo que Terry pudo responder.

Pero no se preocupen por la niña vayan tranquilos y cualquier información me comunica tu sabes que estimo mucho a la señora Eleanor_ afirmo Carmen tristemente.

Gracias_ es todo lo que pudo decir Terry y María Alejandra.

En la noche Terry en la habitación que tiene con su esposa Susana se atreve a decir_ **se perfectamente que no quieres a la niña pero al menos cuídala en todo ese tiempo que estaré en Londres te lo pido por mi madre que está arriesgando su vida.**

 **Está bien_ dijo Susana sonriente.**

Ambos primos alistaron sus maletas para el viaje, al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, Terry y María Alejandra se despidieron de Susana, la señora Marlow y Carmen y después se dirigieron a la estación del barco.

Susana no hacía más que renegar con la niña y salir a sus compromisos de amistades, la pobre de Carmen tenía que hacer todo sola porque la señora Marlow tampoco tomaba importancia lo que sucedía en esta casa, así que Carmen no hacía más que renegar con esas dos personas tan ingenuas preguntándose a sí misma_ **¿Por qué el señor Terrence Grandchester siendo un hombre tan solidario no merecía tener otra esposa que sepa ser buena madre para la niña?.**

Han pasado varios días Eleanor aun despertaba dormía profundamente aunque estaba con vida y gracias al duque de Grandchester, entonces Terry y María Alejandra al fin llegaron a Londres y se dirigieron rápidamente al palacio real de los Dogales.

Mark abrió la puerta diciendo_ Hermanos ¿Cómo están?.

Terry: preocupado por mi madre ¿sabes cómo esta ella?.

Mark: está bien y todo gracias a tu padre.

María Alejandra: a mí tío ¿pero porque?.

 **Mark: porque tu tío fue la única persona que tenía compatibilidad con la sangre de la señora Eleanor.**

Terry: ¿me estás diciendo que mi madre pasó a una transfusión sanguínea?.

Mark: si hermano perdió mucha sangre y lastimosamente todos nos pasamos a un análisis de transfusión sanguínea pero lastimosamente resulto incompatible, menos el de tu padre.

Terry: no lo puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo ¿mi madre tiene todo el derecho de saber que mi padre lo salvo la vida?.

Mark: el duque de Grandchester ordeno que sea un secreto.

Terry: ¿sabes dónde está mi padre?.

Mark: en el centro de estudio con la reina Beatriz.

Terry: entones iré a verlo.

En ese momento Terry se dirige al centro de estudio toco la puerta.

Duque Richard: adelante.

Terry pasó diciendo_ hola padre y tía abuela ¿Por qué no deseas que mi madre sepa que le salvaste la vida?.

Duque Richard: porque deseo tomar las cosas con calma.

Reina Beatriz: si hijo además me imagino que tu madre tendrá muchos problemas con su novio y solo la incomodaremos.

Terry: ¿Carlos sabe que le salvaste la vida a mi madre?.

Duque Richard: si pero igual no la dejaría libre así que tengo que pensar en cualquier estrategia para que tu madre me perdone.

Terry; así se habla tienes que ser positivo ante ese problema y sé que la recobraras a tu lado.

Duque Richard: aunque estoy perdido porque no se ¿Cómo comenzar a enamorarla cuando despierta?.

Terry: porque no la traemos aquí con una enfermera particular, esa podría ser una estrategia para que te acerques a ella.

Reina Beatriz: me perece buena idea, además es la única forma de demostrar a Eleanor que estamos realmente arrepentidos por nuestra mala conducta.

Duque Richard: ¿su novio la dejara?.

Terry; tú no te preocupes por eso, yo soy hijo y el quien manda por ella soy yo.

Duque Richard: si es así no hay problema (dijo con una esperanza en el corazón).

Terry; pero necesitamos una enfermera particular.

Duque Richard: tu madre en el hospital tiene una enfermera particular parece que la tienen mucho aprecio y la cuidan muy bien.

Terry: que bueno mi madre se lo merece ¿Cómo se llama la enfermera que cuida a mi madre?.

Duque Richard: Flanmy Hamilton.

Terry asombrado por el nombre de la ex compañera de Candy_ a esa Flanmy Hamilton la conozco es una renegona y antipática.

Duque Richard: esa chica es encantadora, si es cierto que tiene un carácter un poco fuerte pero tiene un gran corazón, la gente la quiere mucho, además es una excelente enfermera hasta abrió un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos y creo que tú debes ir a ese centro de salud.

Terry; me asombra la madurez de Flanmy Hamilton jamás pensé que tuviera tanta gracia pero yo no necesito rehabilitarme porque no soy ningún alcohólico.

Duque Richard: lo se hijo pero cada vez que te deprimes demasiado tomas hasta no parar y eso si es un problema, además la situación es insostenible hasta tui prima María Alejandra quiere ayudarte.

Nadie me va ayudar porque la mía solo es por tristeza de no tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado_ afirmo Terrence con lágrimas en los ojos.

Duque Richard: lo se hijo pero eso no significa que cada vez que la recuerdas tienes que tomar licores en grandes cantidades porque eso es un problema, yo soy tu padre y me hubiese gustado ayudarte mejor pero lastimosamente jamás pensé que las cosas resultaran de ese modo.

Lo se padre, por eso tú tienes que hacer cualquier estrategia para que mi madre te perdone_ afirmo Terry alegremente.

Pero si hago todas las estrategias y no perdona_ dijo el duque Richard miedoso.

Será el fin y vivir nuestra realidad pero mientras que eso no suceda tienes que pensar en lo positivo porque estoy seguro que lo consiguieras, además estando más cerca de ella puedes enamorarla como lo deseas_ dijo Terry sonriente tocando los hombros de su padre.

Gracias por darme el ánimo_ dijo el duque Richard.

De nada, además debemos traerla ya_ dijo Terry alegremente.

En ese momento ambos hombres se dirigen al hospital Gazette y lo primero que hicieron es ir al consultorio del doctor Alejandro Medina.

El doctor Alejandro de quedo sorprendido que Terrence había llegado recién con su padre.

Buenas tardes doctor, solo quería comunicarle para que mi madre se sienta más cómoda y con mejor atención quiero que sea trasladada al palacio real de los Dogales con una enfermera particular_ afirmo Terrence.

¿Y el esposo de la señora Eleanor estará de acuerdo que la trasladen al palacio real de los Dogales?_ pregunto preocupado el doctor Alejandro Medina.

¿Cuál esposo?_ pregunto confuso Terry.

El señor Ortiz_ afirmo el doctor Alejandro.

Él no es su esposo simplemente es su novio así que el que da órdenes sobre mi madre soy yo ¿de acuerdo?_ afirmo Terrence.

De acuerdo_ respondió el doctor Medina.

El doctor Alejandro Medina presento a Terry a la señorita Flammy Hamilton diciendo_ la señorita Hamilton es la jefa de enfermeras y también es la enfermera particular de su madre porque es muy eficiente y única persona de confianza para que cuide bien a la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker.

Terry se quedó sorprendido por la ex compañera de compañera le responde: si doctor yo conozco a Flammy ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajas en este hospital?

Flanmy: ¡a los tiempos señor Terrence Grandchester¡ ¿Cómo has estado?.

Terry: bien gracias ¿y tú?.

Flanmy: mejor que nunca además me imagino que no has podido olvidar a mí querida compañerita Candy, pero también me entere por los periódicos que se casó con una famosa actriz llamada Susana Marlow.

Terry: es cierto.

Flanmy: felicitaciones.

Terry: gracias.

Doctor Alejandro: usted se encargara de ser la enfermera particular de la actriz Eleanor porque será trasladada al palacio real de los Dogales.

Flanmy: de acuerdo, pero no creo que al señor Ortiz le agradara esa noticia.

Terry: soy yo su hijo y el que manda por mi madre soy yo ¿de acuerdo señorita Hamilton?.

Flanmy: de acuerdo.

En ese momento la enfermera Flanmy Hamilton le llevo al duque Richard y Terry donde se encontraba la señora Eleanor.

Carlos: hola Terry.

Terry: hola Carlos.

Carlos: ¿te enteraste que tu madre sufrió un accidente?.

Terry: parece que no le has cuidado bien.

Carlos: solo le pedí que se dirigiera sola al teatro porque tenía que recoger a mi hijo.

Terry: comprendo pero ahora por tu descuido llevare a mi madre al palacio real de los Dogales.

Carlos: ¿Qué?.

Terry: lo que oyó señor allá estará mejor atendida con un médico y enfermera particular.

Carlos: pero aquí está mejor cuidada por mí que soy su novio.

Terry: que no se le olvide que yo soy su hijo, quiero llevarme a mi madre y punto final.

Carlos: está bien, pero yo no permitiré que tu padre me robe el amor de mi vida.

Terry: nadie le está robando nada, además si tanto la quiere puede visitarla todos los días.

Carlos (molesto): gracias.

En ese momento la enfermera Flanmy Hamilton y el doctor Carlos Ortiz prepararon una camioneta de ambulancia para llevar a la actriz Eleanor a la mansión de los Dogales.

Los empleados habían preparado una habitación particular para Eleanor, cuando llegaron la acostaron y Flanmy no se movía para nada de su lado.

Terry: ¿Cómo está mi madre?.

Flanmy: bien pero solo debemos esperar a que despierte.

Terry: me gustaría invitarte a salir.

Flanmy: ¿Qué?.

Terry: jajaja pero no mal interpretes quiero invitarte a salir para que me cuentes todo acerca de….

Flanmy: ¿de Candy? ¿Verdad?.

Terry: si eres una buena adivina.

Flanmy: claro, Cómo no lo voy hacer si siempre andabas muy enamorado de ella.

Terry: ¿sabes si esta con alguien?.

Flanmy: la verdad que yo no entiendo a los hombres, tu Terry estas casado con otra, pero te interesa Candy.

Terry: nunca deje de quererla.

Flanmy: entonces ¿Por qué se casó con Susana Marlow?.

Terry: tuve mis motivos.

Flanmy: ¿la quieres a tu esposa?.

Terry: si la quiero pero no tanto como amo a Candy.

Flanmy: bueno lo único que le puedo decir es que no sé nada de Candy, hace años que no la veo pero con la belleza que tiene le debe llover los pretendientes.

Terry: eso es cierto, así que la perdí para siempre.

Flanmy: la verdad es que usted no se merece el amor de Candy, porque ella lo quiso mucho así que no le comprendo porque se casa con otra.

Terry: bueno lo único que te puedo decir es que Susana me salvo la vida y como está enamorada de mi por gratitud me case con ella.

Flanmy: ahora entiendo todo pero también concibió su relación con ella.

Terry: ¿Por qué lo dices?.

Flanmy: porque me entere que tiene una linda hija por los periódicos.

Terry: es cierto, pero te puedo pedir un favor.

Flanmy: dime.

Terry: si alguna vez la vuelves a ver le dices que la sigo amando y que nunca la olvidare.

Flanmy: de acuerdo.

Terry: gracias, me retiro en cuanto despierta mi madre le avisas a mi padre.

Flanmy: si claro para que tenga un romántico rencuentro.

En la noche el hombre español Carlos Ortiz llego muy molesto al departamento por culpa de Terrence, su hijo comprendía esa actitud de su padre.

Pedro: ¿estas así porque Eleanor fue trasladada al palacio real de la familia Dogales?.

Carlos: si, me molesta mucho que mi novia tenga que estar cerca al mal hombre que la hizo sufrir.

Pedro: pero padre gracias a tu rival, la señora Eleanor revivió del accidente.

Carlos: pero igual no la dejaría a Eleanor libre, ella es solo mía.

Pedro: te sugiero que no te hagas ilusiones con esa mujer.

Carlos: ¿Por qué?.

Pedro: porque nunca demostró un afecto sincero hacia ti más que una simple amistad.

Carlos: ¿crees que Eleanor no me ama?.

Pedro: ¿quieres que sea sincero contigo?.

Carlos: si hijo.

Pedro: ella nunca te amo padre y de alguna manera te lo demuestra yo como tu hijo te sugiero que te busques otra pareja que te amé de verdad.

Carlos: mientras que ella no me renuncie, hare hasta lo imposible para conquistar su amor.

Pedro: pero no te hagas ilusiones, te lo pido por mí.

Carlos: está bien hijo.

Carlos escucho los consejos de su hijo Pedro de alguna manera le dio la razón porque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que su prometida aun amaba al duque Richard.

Mientras tanto Eleanor despertó de una manera asustada sin reconocer el lugar.

¿Dónde estoy?_ pregunto Eleanor reclamando.

Señora está en el palacio real de los Dogales, tuvo un accidente y su hijo le trajo aquí_ afirmo Flanmy.

¿Mi hijo?_ pregunto Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si señora_ afirmo Flanmy.

¿Quién es usted?_ pregunto Eleanor.

Soy su enfermera, me llamo Flanmy Hamilton_ dijo Flanmy.

Bueno no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, debo irme a mi departamento, mi novio debería estar esperándome_ dijo Eleanor miedosa.

Su novio sabe que usted está aquí, además no puede moverse hasta que se recupere por completo_ comenzó a decir Flanmy_ avisare a la familia que usted despertó.

Un favor_ dijo Eleanor.

Dígame señora_ respondió Flanmy.

Dígale a mi hijo que deseo hablar con él_ dijo Eleanor tristemente.

De acuerdo_ respondió Flanmy.

En ese momento Flanmy Hamilton se dirige a la inmensa sala, toda la familia estaba presente.

Flanmy: disculpa que vengo a interrumpirle pero la señora Eleanor Baker acaba de despertar.

Reina Beatriz: ¡benditos a Dios¡ es la mejor noticia que he escuchado.

Flanmy: me dijo que me deseaba hablar con su hijo.

Terry: vamos padre.

Duque Richard: anda tu Terry por ahora, yo pensare como entrar después para hablar personalmente con tu madre.

Terry: de acuerdo.

En ese momento Flanmy y Terry se dirige a la habitación de la señora Eleanor.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

Eleanor: adelante.

Terry y Flanmy entraron a la habitación.

Eleanor: señorita Flanmy ¿puede dejarme sola con mi hijo?.

Flanmy: de acuerdo (retirándose de la habitación).

(Cuando Flanmy se retiró de la habitación).

Terry: bueno madre ¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo?.

Eleanor: se puede saber ¿Qué hago aquí?.

Terry: recuperándote.

Eleanor: yo no me siento bien en ese palacio, se perfectamente que esta familia es tu familia pero la mía no la es.

Terry: madre no puedes vivir en el resentimiento, además estaré contigo hasta que te recuperes, además mi familia está realmente arrepentida, sobre todo mi papá.

Eleanor: dale con tu padre ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que tu padre no me interesa?.

Terry: todo eso es por tu resentimiento pero estoy segura que en el fondo de tu corazón te mueres por él, así que no me mientas.

Eleanor: déjame en paz, te guste o no me casare con Carlos Ortiz.

Terry: eso lo veremos mamita adiós (retirándose dejando a su madre furiosa).

Flanmy entra a la habitación preguntando_ ¿se encuentra bien señora?.

Eleanor: no.

Flanmy: ¿Por qué?.

Eleanor: no soporto a esta familia.

Flanmy: lo que pasa es que usted está demasiada resentida con el duque Richard para perdonarlo.

Eleanor: ¿usted también señorita?.

Flanmy: si pero bueno es momento de descansar.

Mientras tanto Terry se dirige a la inmensa sala para conversar con su padre ambos estaban solos tomando café.

Duque Richard: ¿Cómo está tu madre?.

Terry: bueno recuperándose se nota que Flanmy es una excelente enfermera pero bastante enojada conmigo por traerla aquí.

Duque de Grandchester: yo creo que a tu madre le incomoda estar aquí porque no desea verme ¿Qué hago?.

Terry: pensar en lo positivo, acercarte a ella y a las mujeres les gustan cosas simple empieza con flores, mándale letras, cántale canciones eso funcionaba cuando yo estaba con Candy además María Alejandra nos puede ayudar con sus canciones.

Jamás pensé que me guiarías hijo mío_ replico duque Richard.

Terry: para serte sincero yo tampoco pensé guiarte pero como te dije esa vez estoy pasando lo mismo que tú, **con la única diferencia es que yo hasta ahora no tengo la oportunidad de conquistar a la mujer que amo y usted tiene esa oportunidad, así que no seas negativo porque sé que la vas a conseguir,** además ahora que está cerca de ti utiliza cualquier estrategia para conquistarle.

Duque de Grandchester: gracias hijo pero no sé si ella quiera escucharme además no creo que sienta lo mismo por mí solo me mirara con odio y desprecio.

Terry: vas a seguir con lo mismo padre ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que mi madre te ama? Además creo que utilizando todas las estrategias ella terminara rendida en tus pies.

Duque de Grandchester: ¿de verdad crees eso hijo?.

Terry: bueno padre ya te dije lo que pienso y el resto es depende de ti.

Duque de Grandchester: ¿está bien pero que pasaría que hago todo y no funciona?.

Terry: si no funciona será el fin y aceptar la realidad pero por ahora mientras que no suceda piensa en lo positivo (tocando los hombros de su padre).

Y así pasaron los meses, el duque empezando a entrar a su habitación llevándole flores diciendo_ **quiero una oportunidad mi amor** para hablar con Eleanor también enviaba cartas diciéndole lindas frases amorosas pero lastimosamente reaccionaba mal.

La enfermera Flanmy le aconsejo diciendo **_ no puede vivir en el resentimiento además si yo fuera usted le daría una oportunidad para hablar con él o tal vez terminaría rendida a sus pies**.

Lo dices así porque usted señorita Flanmy no paso lo mismo que yo se avergonzó de mi origen americano encima de todo me aparto de mi hijo ocultándome que era su madre_ afirmo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero señora Eleanor todos cometemos errores además no puede vivir en el resentimiento, a mí también me paso muchas cosas que no se imagina pero la vida continua, además cómo me hubiera gustado tener a mis padres vivos pero Dios se lo llevo y en el tiempo que estuve en la guerra no se imagina como los seres humanos se mataban entre ellos_ afirmo Flanmy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo siento hija jamás pensé tu vida fuera una tragedia_ afirmo la actriz Eleanor.

Pero la vida continua, además tuve una compañera Candy que siempre era sonriente a pesar de las dificultades que se le presento ella salía adelante_ afirmo Flanmy.

La conozco y me hubiera gustado que sea la esposa de mi hijo_ afirmo tristemente Eleanor.

Y lo único que le puedo aconsejar es que no puede vivir en el resentimiento, todos merecemos una oportunidad, piénsalo _ aconsejo Flanmy.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

Eleanor: adelante.

Terry: Flanmy puedes dejarme sola con mi madre.

Flanmy: de acuerdo señor Terrence.

(Cuando Flanmy se retira).

Terry: no puedes seguir tratando así a mi padre.

Eleanor: que no se te olvide que soy una mujer comprometida, además a mi novio no le va gustar nada de lo que me hablas.

Terry: ¿te gustaría que Candy me tratara así?.

Eleanor: ya te dije que la tuya es diferente, tú te casaste por gratitud.

Terry: por lo que sea pero es lo mismo.

Eleanor: no es lo mismo.

Terry: acaso has borrado en tu mente todos los momentos maravillosos que pasaste con mi padre solo te quedaste con el resentimiento por el daño que te causo.

Eleanor: déjame en paz, adiós.

Terry: gracias por sentirme un inútil en la vida.

Eleanor: ¿Por qué dices eso hijo?.

 **Terry: porque ninguno de mis sueños he podido cumplir madre uno es que no puedo tener a mi lado a la mujer que amo y el otro es que no puedo juntar a mis padres.**

Eleanor: es que tienes que entender….

Terry: ¿entender que madre?, todos cometemos errores, pero no vale la pena seguir discutiendo contigo adiós (retirándose de la habitación).

Terrence se llegó a cansarse y triste por el resentimiento de sus padres que ya no sabía qué hacer para que volvieran juntos.

Pero María Alejandra se da cuenta de la tristeza de Terry acercándose a él le pregunta_ ¿te pasa algo primo?.

Lo que me pasa es que esta situación me tiene insostenible, mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer dulce pero jamás pensé que guardara tanto resentimiento_ afirmo amargamente Terry.

Pero tenemos que comprenderla_ dijo María Alejandra.

Ahora ¿qué haremos? – pregunto tristemente Terry.

¿Qué te parece si creamos una canción? _ Replico María Alejandra.

Me parece una magnífica idea_ dijo alegremente Terry.

Como Terry se quedó con la magnífica idea de su prima se la pasaron escribiendo canciones rompiendo como infinitos papeles hasta lo creo con las precisas letras que necesitaba la canción.

 **Solo vengo a enseñarte un corazón que está muriendo**

 **Y me han dicho que ya no tiene remedio**

 **Pero yo sé que el remedio está en tu voz**

 **Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor**

 **Arrepentido estoy**

 **Regresa a mí por favor**

 **Amémonos de nuevo como antes**

 **Robémonos la luna en este instante**

 **Y olvídate, olvídate**

 **Déjame intentar recuperarte**

 **Amémonos con todos los sentidos**

 **Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo**

 **Y olvídate, olvídate**

 **Que nada volverá a lastimarte**

 **Solo vengo a tomar medio segundo de tu tiempo**

 **Para hacerlo con un beso un día entero**

 **Y recuerdes el amor entre tú y yo**

 **Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor**

 **Arrepentido estoy**

 **Regresa a mí por favor**

 **Amémonos de nuevo como antes**

 **Robémonos la luna en este instante**

 **Y olvídate, olvídate**

 **Déjame intentar recuperarte**

 **Amémonos con todos los sentidos**

 **Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo**

 **Y olvídate, olvídate**

 **Que nada volverá a lastimarte**

 **Aleja aquellas sombras del pasado**

 **Hoy puedo ver que tanto te eh fallado**

 **Perdóname por ser tan tonto sin querer**

 **Fui un ciego al alejarme de tu lado**

 **Amémonos de nuevo como antes**

 **Robémonos la luna en este instante**

 **Y olvídate, olvídate**

 **Que nada volverá a lastimarte**

 **Amémonos con todos los sentidos**

 **Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo**

 **Y olvídate por camilo Blanes**

El duque Richard en la noche dedico esa canción a Eleanor pero lastimosamente había reaccionado mal.

Duque Richard: no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches.

Eleanor: ya te estoy escuchando ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? (pregunto amargamente).

¡Eleanor ¡se el dolor que te cause en el pasado y tienes derecho a despreciarme_ replico duque Richard.

Eleanor: yo no te desprecio es más que eso lo único que siento por ti es odio (dijo con un tono de amargura que el duque Richard se entristeció porque le había hecho entender que en realidad lo odiaba pero no es así).

Duque Richaerd: aunque me odies necesito que me escuches.

Eleanor: ya te estoy mirando ¿Qué quieres?.

Duque Richard **: desearía que tú pudieras entrar a mi corazón y darte cuenta de cuanto me arrepiento de la manera en que te hice sufrir. Yo me di cuenta que perdí a mi único amor más amado pero simplemente no lo supe valorar porque estaba cegado a las donaciones de mi padre como duque, era demasiado joven como para darme cuenta, cuando perdí tu amor y el amor de mi hijo me di cuenta la estupidez que había cometido en dejarte ir.**

Eleanor: ¿tu mujer?.

Duque Richard: no me la recuerdes porque no la amaba solo me case para olvidarte pero no logre nada simplemente me agote.

Eleanor: **yo no debí haberte aceptado desde el principio creí que eras otra clase de hombre pero no fue así y ahora reconozco que también fue mi culpa por haber estado ilusionada de ti a pesar que mi madre me decía que ese hombre no era ideal para mí y ahora me arrepiento de todo, como también sabía que habías causado demasiados problemas con tu familia por mi culpa pero era demasiada joven e insegura como para darme cuenta.**

Duque Richard: **yo no me arrepiento del tiempo que pasamos juntos más bien eran los años más maravillosos que he tenido en toda mi vida.**

Elanor: no tengo porque estar escuchándote.

Duque Richard: por favor no podemos seguir así ¿dame una oportunidad?.

Eleanor: nunca ahora te das cuenta que todo fue un error pero dime ¿Qué hiciste en los momentos que más te necesitaba? Me abandonaste justo un día antes de nuestra boda y encima de todo nunca le dijiste a mi hijo Terry que yo soy su madre porque significaba una vergüenza para ti y ahora me dices que todo fue un error ¡no puedo creer lo que me dices¡.

Duque de Grandchester: sé que fui un tonto y merezco tu desprecio pero reconozco mi error.

Eleanor: **ahora recién reconoces tu error cuando mi corazón se cansó de tanto dolor y todo por tu maldita ambición de querer cumplir las promesas que le hiciste a tu padre como si realmente valiera la pena.**

Duque Richard: solamente déjame demostrarte mi arrepentimiento sincero.

Eleanor: nunca al menos lograste el perdón de tu hijo pero la mía jamás la tendrás ¿crees que soy tan tonta para aceptar a alguien que primero me humillo.

Duque de Grandchester: yo no estoy diciendo que eres tonta, cometí un error y lo reconozco.

Eleanor: si tienes razón todo fue un error por eso te maldigo por aparecerte en mi camino.

Duque Richard: **no se en que idioma quieres que te diga lo que siento por ti y me di cuenta que perdí el amor más sagrado que he tenido en ti y así que ya no pude estar más lejos de ti**.

Eleanor: no tiene sentido que hablas de lo mismo todos los días, además no sé qué hago aquí debería irme a mi departamento.

Duque de Grandchester: se nota que esta tan apresurada por llegar a tu departamento pero tú no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que te recuperes bien además no entiendo como una mujer bella como tú debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con los españoles.

Eleonor: ¿Qué no entiendes?.

Duque de Grandchester: lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo puedes estar tan apresurada en ver a tu novio?.

Eleanor: mira si estás celoso, pues déjame decirte que te está equivocando de persona, yo no siento nada por ti además no entiendo ¿porque me buscas tanto?.

Duque de Grandchester: **porque me di cuenta que perdí mi único amor más amado, finalmente me di cuenta que perdí el diamante más valioso que he tenido en mi vida así que estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea con tal de recobrarte a mi lado.**

¿Qué?, no te entiendo lo que me etas pidiendo _ exclamo Eleanor_ ¿quieres que regrese junto a ti?.

 **Duque de Grandchester: te estoy diciendo que te quiero más que a mi vida te estoy diciendo que deseo que regrese junto a mí y que cometí un error haberte dejado y quitarte a nuestro hijo cuando lo correcto es haberme casado con usted ¿Me puedes darme una oportunidad?.**

 **Eleanor: nunca ahora te das cuenta que todo fue un error pero dime ¿Qué hiciste cuando yo más te necesitaba? ¿Dónde estuviste en todo este tiempo mientras que sufrí por ti ahogándome de la desesperación de no tenerte a mi lado? Encima de todo me quitaste a mi único hijo Terry y nunca le dijiste que yo era su madre porque significaba una vergüenza para ti y ahora quieres que te perdone.**

 **Duque de Grandchester: perdóname por favor al menos dame tu amistad, te juro que era demasiado joven para darme cuenta de mi error pero el tiempo me enseño que estaba equivocado.**

 **Eleanor: pues me alegro por ti que al fin te distes cuenta de tu error pero nunca tendrás mi perdón, al menos me alegra que tuviste el perdón de tu hijo pero la mía jamás la tendrá ¿crees que soy tan tonta para aceptar a alguien que primero me humillo?.**

Duque Richard: yo no te estoy diciendo que eres una tonta simplemente cometí un error y lo reconozco.

 **Eleanor: qué pena ambos fuimos unos tontos que nos enamoramos pero lastimosamente tomaste más importancia al dinero que al amor, te pusiste en contra de mi por defender tu nobleza, me abandonaste justo cuando nos íbamos a casarnos porque la nobleza estaba en tu contra, tomaste más importancia a las promesas de tu padre como si realmente valiera la pena me hiciste crear una falsa historia de amor, te entregue mi vida, mi alma que nunca lo supiste valorar y ese español como hablas ha demostrado que realmente me ama algo que tu jamás lo hiciste.**

 **Duque de Grandchester: pero yo podría demostrarte que mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, te amo Eleanor aunque sé que es difícil de creerme porque son sentimientos que nunca lo he demostrado por darle más importancia a la promesa de mi padre cuidar su honor pero nunca me vi a mí mismo, te juro por mi hijo que te digo la verdad.**

Eleanor: deseo que me escuches una canción pero después me dejas irme por favor.

 **Duque de Grandchester: está bien.**

 **Te imagine sincero cuando no era así**

 **Y si tenías mis ojos solo eran para mí**

 **Discúlpame, pero que tonta fui**

 **Te idealice**

 **A mi lado en mis noches y días**

 **Y me aferre a la idea**

 **Que tú eras el amor de mi vida**

 **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón**

 **Entregar mi alma a tus brazos**

 **Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por crearme esa falsa historia de amor**

 **Y te pido perdón, por haber esperado**

 **Demasiado... de un perdedor**

 **Me daba señales pero no las veía**

 **Creía que un día de pronto te cambiaría**

 **No puede ser, que estúpido me vi**

 **Te idealice**

 **A mi lado en mis noches y días**

 **Y me aferre a la idea**

 **Que tú eras el amor de mi vida**

 **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón**

 **Entregar mi alma a tus brazos**

 **Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por crearme esa falsa historia de amor**

 **Y te pido perdón, perdón...**

 **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón**

 **Entregar mi alma a tus brazos**

 **Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por crearme esa falsa historia de amor**

 **Y te pido perdón, por haber esperado**

 **Demasiado... de un perdedor...**

 **Duque de Grandchester con lágrimas en los ojos dijo_ que hermosa canción pero nuestro amor sigue aún vivo.**

Para mí no_ es todo lo que pudo responder Eleanor.

Duque Richard **: para mi si porque nos seguimos amando a pesar que el cual destino nos separó, ahora el tiempo me dio la razón de lo equivocado que estaba porque son ilusiones que nunca olvide por eso tengo las esperanzas de conquistar tu amor.**

Eleanor: ¿Por qué eres tan terco? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Confesarme tu supuesto amor? ¿Acaso no entiendes que soy una mujer comprometida?.

Duque de Grandchester: no lo quiero entender hasta que me escuches.

Duque de Grandchester: ¡Eleanor ¡sé que estas tan molesta conmigo por el dolor que te cause en el pasado hasta tienes derecho a despréciame.

Eleanor: **no entiendo ¿Por qué te tomas tanta importancia de mis sentimientos hacia ti? Eres tú el que me abandonaste, me quitaste a mi hijo, el que no deseaba casarse conmigo porque era una vergüenza para ti y ahora te resientes porque te miro con desprecio y ¿Cómo quieres que te mire? _ (lo dijo con un tono de amargura que el duque Richard se entristeció porque le había hecho entender que en realidad lo desprecia pero no es así).**

Duque Richard: tienes toda la razón de mirarme con desprecio pero todos cometemos errores, simplemente escúchame por favor.

Eleanor: eso es lo que estoy haciendo no, ya apúrate lo que me tienes que decir no tengo tanto tiempo, dime rápido ¿Qué quieres de mí?.

Duque Richard: **desearía que tú pudieras entrar a mi corazón y darte cuenta de cuanto me arrepiento de la manera en que te hice sufrir. Yo me di cuenta que perdí a mi único amor más amado pero simplemente no lo supe valorar porque estaba cegado a las donaciones de mi padre como duque, era demasiado joven como para darme cuenta, cuando perdí tu amor y el amor de mi hijo me di cuenta la estupidez que había cometido en dejarte ir.**

Elanor: no tengo porque estar escuchándote.

Duque Richard: déjame terminar lo que tengo que decirte que por primera vez en toda mi vida me di cuenta del error que cometí porque perdí el amor más sagrado que he tenido en ti y así que ya no pude estar más lejos de ti porque eres todo para mí.

Eleanor: ¿Qué debo sentir ahora que te distes cuenta de tu error? ¿Debo felicitarte porque al fin te distes cuenta de tu error? Pues bien te brindo mis felicitaciones _ advirtió amargamente.

No Eleanor no me has comprendido_ dijo el duque Richard con el temor de no saber cómo expresar sus sentimientos _ **quisiera decirte que durante mucho tiempo mi corazón ha vivido en una gran confusión, solamente recordaba los años maravillosos que pasamos juntos pero lastimosamente no lo pude apreciar porque siempre tome más importancia a las donaciones de mi padre y ahora que lo perdí todo me di cuenta que debí apreciar el diamante más valioso que tenemos en nuestro constante amor, finalmente me di cuenta que te amo, amo a la mujer que llego ser la madre de mi hijo pero también sé que te amé en el pasado pero estaba demasiado confundido para darme cuenta lo que siento por ti, tal vez mis viejas obsesiones que tuve en el pasado de cuidar el nombre de la familia no puede apreciar el constante amor que tengo hacia ti.**

Eleanor: sabes que me hubiera gustado escucharte esas palabras en el pasado pero no ahora cuando mi corazón pertenece a alguien más.

Duque de Grandchester: qué lindo y más tranquilo me siento cuando hablamos como dos personas que aún podemos recuperar lo que sentimos.

Eleanor: no confundas las cosas el pasado quedo atrás y no regresa jamás porque amo a otro hombre.

Duque Richard: ¿Carlos Ortiz? (advirtió amargamente).

Eleanor: si y cuando estoy con mi prometido no me siento tan incómoda como me siento contigo porque siento que Carlos si me ama verdaderamente por eso déjame decirle que me caso de acá un mes y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión porque lo quiero profundamente.

¿Quieres que te cante una canción?_ pregunto duque Richard tristemente.

No_ es todo lo que Eleanor pudo responder.

Te la cantare igual _ afirmo duque Richard.

 **Ya ves, siempre acabamos así**

 **Solo haciéndonos sufrir**

 **Por no evitar discutir**

 **Por no evitar discutir.**

 **¿Por qué, ya no podemos hablar sin una guerra, empezar?**

 **Y la queremos ganar**

 **Y la queremos ganar.**

 **¿A dónde vamos a parar?**

 **Con esta hiriente y absurda actitud**

 **Démosle paso a la humildad,**

 **Y vamos a la intimidad,**

 **De nuestras almas en total plenitud.**

 **¿A dónde vamos a parar?**

 **Cayendo siempre en el mismo error,**

 **Dándole siempre más valor,**

 **A todo, menos al amor,**

 **Que no nos deja separar.**

 **Tal vez, por lo que fue nuestro ayer**

 **Nos cuesta tanto ceder**

 **Y eso nos duele aprender**

 **Y eso nos duele aprender.**

 **¿A dónde vamos a parar?**

 **Con esta hiriente y absurda actitud**

 **Démosle paso a la humildad**

 **Y vamos a la intimidad**

 **De nuestras almas en total plenitud.**

 **¿A dónde vamos a parar?**

 **Cayendo siempre en el mismo error**

 **Dándole siempre más valor**

 **A todo, menos al amor**

 **Que hoy no nos deja separar. Por Marco Solís**

 **¡Que linda canción¡_ dijo Eleanor sonriente.**

 **Sabes me encanta tu sonrisa_ comenzó a decir el duque Richard saetándose sobre la cama y podía descubrir los sentimientos de Eleanor _ no pienso perderte por una vez más_ besando a su dama apasionadamente.**

Pero en ese momento un hombre entra a la habitación amargamente diciendo_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

Carlos_ dijo Eleanor asustada.

Hay esta tus sentimientos sinceros hacia mi_ afirmo Carlos.

Carlos no es lo que tú piensas déjame explicarte_ dijo Eleanor aún más nerviosa.

¿Qué me vas a explicar? Eres una mujerzuela que no te intensa tu salud solo te interesa estar cerca de ese hombre- dijo Carlos en tono molesto.

¡Basta¡_ dijo el Duque Richard parándose de la cama_ no permitiré que humilles a Eleanor en mi propia casa, fui yo quien lo bese a la fuerza, ella solo es víctima_ afirmo.

Que no se te olvide que es mi prometida_ afirmo Carlos.

 **¿Cómo te has atrevido a besarme sin mi autorización? ¿Crees que soy una de esas damas a la cual te puedas divertir? En qué idioma quieres que te explique no te amo, no siento nada por ti_ mintió Eleanor amargamente parándose de la cama para cumplir con su novio.**

 **Duque de Grandchester: la respuesta de tus besos me han dicho que me amas.**

 **Eleanor (cacheteando al duque): yo pensé que habías cambiado pero veo que sigues siendo el mal hombre que me hizo sufrir, Carlos jamás me hiso sentir de una manera sucia y sé que él es mejor hombre que tú, lárgate no entiendes que no te amo, no pienso regresar junto a ti nunca_ advirtió amargamente con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Duque Richard: si esta es tu decisión prometo nunca más volver a molestarte y espero que seas muy feliz al lado del hombre que elegiste para compartir tu vida.**

 **Eleanor: gracias.**

 **Duque de Grandchester: solo quiero que sapas que te amo y te amare siempre, de alguna manera bendeciré a Dios de haberte puesto en mi camino y atesorare tu recuerdo hasta el último día de mi vida, nunca olvides que te amo y te amare siempre.**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del duque saliendo de la puerta del salón dejando a Eleanor con el corazón destrozado bañando lágrimas en su rostro abrazando a su novio, Carlos había entendido la reacción de su enamorada, se dio cuenta que aún lo amaba pero lastimosamente no hizo nada.

El hombre se dirigió al centro de estudio y se rencontró con Terry donde le había contado en sobre la reacción de Eleanor diciendo_ **¡todo estaba yendo muy bien¡ hasta que apareció ese maldito español no sabes cómo lo desprecio ahora si la perdí para siempre, tu madre no quiere nada conmigo, ni cree en mi arrepentimiento.**

No te desanimes padre, hay como maldigo que ese español se apareció en la vida de mi madre_ dijo Terry abrazando a su padre.

Eleanor trato de explicar a Carlos el mal entendido diciendo_ te lo juro que por mi hijo entre él y yo no pasa nada.

Carlos: ¿aún lo quieres? ¿Verdad?.

Eleanor (mintió): no mi amor solo tengo ojos para ti.

Carlos: te conozco y por eso se lo que sientes.

Eleanor: te prometo que en cuanto me recupere nos regresaremos a América para casarnos.

Carlos: ojala Eleanor cumplas tu palabra porque sé que eso va terminar rompiendo mi corazón.

Eleanor: haría hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz, ojala puedas perdonarme esto.

Carlos: te perdono.

Elanor: gracias.

Pero en la noche Eleanor no dejaba de pensar en la forma que Carlos lo trato, entonces se dirigió al centro de estudio del duque Richard.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

Richard: adelante.

Eleanor entra al centro de estudio.

Duque Richard se queda sorprendido preguntando_ ¡Eleanor¡ ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?.

Eleanor_ en nada solo quería disculparme.

Duque Richard: ¿Por qué?.

Eleanor: por la forma que te trato mi novio, aunque debo admitir que en parte tú tienes la culpa.

Duque Richard: si tienes razón porque el solo defiende lo que le pertenece.

Eleanor: que bueno, al fin te distes cuenta.

Duque Richard: yo no me di cuenta de nada simplemente digo lo que pienso, más bien ahora que nos llevamos mejor qué te parece si te invito a un baile hindú.

Eleanor: no confundas las cosas, no puedo moverme de aquí.

Duque Richard: pero solo un rato.

Eleanor: ¿Cuándo es el baile hindú?.

Duque Richard: mañana a las 7 de la noche, es un baile hindú para todo el mundo por el aniversario del hotel de los Dogales.

Eleanor: bueno si me entregan la invitación voy a la fiesta.

Duque Richard: de acuerdo señorita.

Eleanor: me retiro.

El duque Richard se quedó más feliz de lo que podía imaginar porque **había recobrado la amistad de la única mujer que verdaderamente amaba, su corazón se conmovió porque tenía esperanza de recobrar su amor.**

Al día siguiente la reina Beatriz entrega la invitación a Eleanor estaba mirando frente al espejo de su tocador para ver su rostro, el mayordomo Jaime entrega la invitación para la fiesta hindú.

Elaenor antes de las 7 de la noche empezó a cambiarse poniéndose un vestido hindú de color celeste, peluca negra, antifaz en los ojos donde nadie la reconoce.

Después de cambiarse Eleanor se quedó esperando a su amiga Mirian en ese momento toco la puerta que Terry abrió al mirar la amiga de la actriz dijo_ buenas noches señorita Francis.

Buenas noches ¿se encuentra Eleanor?_ pregunto Francis.

 **Claro que si adelante, más bien ayudas a mi madre para qué baile con mi padre_ afirmo Terry.**

Claro que si_ dijo Francis sonriente.

Terry había hecho pasar a Francis a la sala donde se aproximó a Eleanor que estaba parada esperándole. Francis al ver a la actriz y le dijo_ que hermosa estas amiga, tu siempre andas a la moda.

Eleanor le responde_ gracias, tú también te ves excepcionalmente maravillosa con este duras rojo hindú.

Francis: gracias.

Eleanor: pero un favor amiga.

Francis: dime.

Eleanor: no le digas a mi novio sobre el baile.

Francis: no le diré nada, te doy mi palabra.

Eleanor: gracias.

Ambas amigas salieron para dirigirse a la fiesta de disfraces hindú en la hotelería de los Dogales cuando habían llegado lo primero que hicieron es saludar a sus conocidos.

Por otra parte el duque de Grandchester también es invitado a la fiesta de disfraces hindúes por su mismo hijo Terrence quien le había recomendado que su madre estaría presente ahí con su prometido pero el decidió ir sin importarle que Eleonor le rechazaría.

Cuando el duque llego a la fiesta con una máscara para que nadie le reconozca se puso a buscar a Eleanor con el color de sus pupilas para poder reconocerla, tantas damas se habían acercado al hombre para conocerlo pero él no se sentía cómodo quería ver a Eleanor aunque era difícil de cruzar.

Al empezar el baile cada uno bailaba con su pareja el duque de Grandchester estaba aún solo no paraba de buscar a Eleanor, hasta que la vio con un precioso vestido de color celeste y unos bugati en los ojos, intento muchas veces acercarse pero no sabía cómo porque era difícil.

Entonces el duque de Grandchester empezó a sacar a bailar a una de las señoritas del baile para que de alguna forma pudiese acercarse a Eleanor.

En el momento del baile se cambiaron de parejas donde que el hombre aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarse a Eleanor aunque ella no le reconocía pero como le caía tan simpático le seguía los pasos.

Cuando termino el baile la dama que estaba frente del duque le dijo sacándose el bugati _ felicitaciones amigo, baila usted muy bien hindú pero es momento de conocernos.

¿Acaso no me reconoces?_ pregunto el duque de Grandcester.

Eleanor: no (es todo lo que pudo responder).

En ese momento el hombre se sacó la máscara diciendo_ soy yo Richard.

Eleanor se quedó asombrada por sus sentimientos mezclados que explotaban su corazón.

Jamás pensé verte aquí con ese disfraz que te ves gracioso _ comenzó a decir Eleanor con asombro_ además ¿Qué haces aquí con ese disfraz? Porque se perfectamente que tu solo quieres jugar conmigo.

Duque de Grandchester: no es cierto, pero como todo el mundo está disfrazado, además ¿Qué te parece si nos salimos de la fiesta para conversar?.

Eleanor: no… no…. no puedo moverme de la fiesta.

Duque de Grandchester: entiendo pero ¿Cómo estás?.

Eleanor: me encuentro afortunadamente bien pero solo ahora me siento incomoda hasta que te vayas y me da gusto verte aquí pero será mejor que te regreses donde viniste, ahora si me disculpa tengo que retirarme porque mi amiga me está esperando.

Elenor_ comenzó a decir el Duque de Grandchester agarrándole de del brazo_ ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?.

Eleanor: pero como no me voy a molestar si todo el rato me andas mirándome como un loco enamorado.

Duque Richard: es que estoy enamorado de usted y por eso le pido que me acompañe para llevarle a un lugar mágico.

Eleanor: no entiendes que no me puedo moverme de la fiesta.

Duque Richard: ya pues acompáñame, no quiero ir solito.

Eleanor: tanto que me insistes, te acompañare pero no pasara nada entre nosotros.

Duque Richard: será como tú digas.

Ambas se retiraron el duque Richard llevo a Eleanor a un salón donde nadie podía interrumpir.

¿Ahora cómo te sientes?_ pregunto el duque Richard.

Maravillosamente bien, nunca he visto un lugar tan brilloso como esto_ afirmo Eleanor tristemente.

Bueno como tanto te importa tu novio, no quisiera que tengas problemas con el por mi culpa_ afirmo duque Richard.

Si me importara tanto, no estaría aquí contigo_ dijo sinceramente Eleanor.

Entonces qué te parece si bailamos un baile hindú romántico _ dijo duque Richard.

No porque tú lo único que deseas, es burlarte de mí como lo hiciste en el pasado¬ _ afirmo Eleanor.

Para que veas que no soy tan malo, te prometo respetarte pero ¿acepta bailar conmigo?_ suplico Duque Richard.

Está bien_ dijo Eleanor sonriente.

El duque Richard agarro la cintura de Eleanor y empezaron a bailar una música hindú romántica lentamente.

 **La canción se llamaba _ Kabhi Khushi Kabhie traducción en el español ¿esto es la llamada del primer amor?.**

 **Duque Richard entona la primera fila de la canción.**

 **El sol se acentúa en el crepúsculo**

 **Los rayos de la luna brillan**

 **Me quedo inmóvil mientras…**

… **la tierra rodea todo mi rededor**

 **Mi corazón late de prisa**

 **Y mi respiración se agita**

 **¿Esto es la llamada del primer amor?**

 **Mi amor, ¿Esto es la llamada del primer amor?**

 **Eleanor repite la canción.**

 **El sol se acentúa en el crepúsculo**

 **Los rayos de la luna brillan**

 **Me quedo inmóvil mientras…**

 **La tierra rodea al mí alrededor...**

 **Mi corazón late de prisa**

 **Y mi respiración se agita**

 **¿Esto es la llamada del primer amor?**

 **Mi amor, ¿Esto es la llamada del primer amor?**

Cuando termino la música Eleanor se puso nerviosa diciendo_ no me siento bien.

Entonces nos salimos de la fiesta_ dijo Richard.

Será mejor que me lleves a la casa, no deseo estar más tiempo aquí_ dijo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Está bien_ dijo duque Richard tristemente.

Eleanor sin querer acepto air al palacio con el duque Richard y empezaron a caminar lentamente hasta conocieron un por hermoso lugar lleno de flores pero sin querer empezó a llover.

Oh no_ comenzó a exclamar Eleanor_ va llover, será mejor que nos regresemos al palacio.

No, tengo un lugar perfecto para protegernos_ comenzó a decir duque Richard alegremente_ a mí me encanta la lluvia_ afirmo.

Mi hijo Terry se molestara conmigo si llego mojada_ afirmo Eleanor.

Por favor no me dejes_ dijo duque Richard temblando.

En ese momento ambas parejas empezaron a correr por diferentes lados para protegerse, hasta que encontraron un lugar lleno de árboles donde pusieron una fogata para calentarse.

¿Estás bien Richard ?_ pregunto Eleanor preocupada.

Si_ comenzó a responder duque Richard_ además cuando hay lluvia me da alegría a pesar del frio, parecemos dos perritos mojados_ afirmo abrazando a su amada.

En eso tienes razón_ dijo alegremente Eleanor.

 **Sabes una cosa Eleanor _ comenzó a decir duque Richard _ eres una mujer limpia, honrada, te juro que nunca eh conocido a alguien mejor que tú, por eso cada vez te amo más_ afirmo la verdad.**

 **Yo también, tu eres el único hombre de mi vida_ comenzó a decir Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos_ agradezco que me estés protegiendo, si tal vez tu no hubieras cometido el error de alejarte de mí nada de esto hubiera pasado, hubiéramos sido muy felices_ afirmo.**

 **Lo que yo más deseo es estar contigo_ afirmo duque Richard mirando los ojos a su amada.**

 **Yo también deseo estar contigo para siempre_ afirmo Eleanor mirando los ojos al duque Richard.**

 **Entonces entrégame tu amor, como la primera vez que lo hicimos_ dijo duque Richard besándola los labios.**

 **Eleanor se puso como una niña tímida, pero sonrió y siguió a los encantos de su esposo, sin querer había pasado la noche apasionada con el duque Richard.**

¿Qué paso?_ pregunto Eleanor al despertar.

Pasamos la noche juntos mi amor_ comenzó a decir el duque Richard alegremente_ además no entiendo ¿Por qué tenemos que estar separados cuando nos necesitamos estar juntos?_ pregunto.

Porque necesito estar sola_ comenzó a decir Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos_ además me tengo que irme tú no te mereces mi amor, **no puedo perdonarte, lo único que deseas es burlarte de mí como lo hiciste en el pasado adiós _ afirmo llorando más.**

 **El duque Richard agarro las manos de Eleanor y empezó a cantar la melodía de la canción "tesoro mío" por Guillermo Dávila y Kiara de 1999.**

 **(Duque Richard entona la parte de Guillermo Dávila)**

 **Porque después el amor**

 **Me dejas una extraña sensación**

 **Te beso y tú finges dormir**

 **Normalmente te rendías sobre mí**

 **Antes tú te desnudabas frente a mí**

 **Ahora te cuidas y te encierras al vestir**

 **Tesoro mío solo mío**

 **Tesoro mío si supieras lo que digo**

 **Me provoca abrazarte como antes**

 **Y amarte como nunca**

 **Y sentir que aun eres mía**

 **(Eleanor entona la parte de Kiara).**

 **Prefiero callar y no decirte que**

 **Que volví a ver al hombre que tanto ame**

 **Porque tuvo que aparecer el otra vez**

 **Si contigo yo había conseguido la paz al fin**

 **Tesoro mío solo mío**

 **Tesoro mío si supieras lo que digo**

 **Me provocas que me abraces como antes**

 **Y que me ames como nunca**

 **Porque quiero ser solo tuya**

 **Tesoro mío solo mío**

 **Tesoro mío solo**

 **mío mío mío**

 **(Duque Richard entona la parte de Guillermo Dávila y Eleanor entona la parte de Kiara).**

 **Me provoca abrazarte como antes**

 **Ámame como nunca**

 **Lo has hecho en tu vida**

 **Tesoro mío solo mío**

 **Tesoro mío….**

Basta_ dijo Eleanor tristemente.

Entonces no hay remedio adiós_ dijo duque Richard.

En ese momento Eleanor y el duque Richard se dirigieron al palacio de los Dogales.

El hombre se dirigió al centro de estudio con Terry cuando llego le había contado en sobre la reacción de Eleanor diciendo **_ me ama pero su resentimiento es demasiado y ahora la perdí para siempre, tu madre no quiere nada conmigo, ni cree en mi arrepentimiento.**

Mientras que Eleanor se había ido con su sobrina María Alejandra bañando lágrimas en el cuarto de visita diciendo_ **por favor no insistas mas no pienso regresar con él porque solo me causo sufrimiento a la cual no lo puedo perdonar.**

 **Bueno tía si es tu decisión la respeto, pero por favor date cuenta que estas cometiendo un error en no darle la oportunidad a mi padrino a su manera es un buen hombre todos podemos cometer errores nadie es perfecto y merecemos una segunda oportunidad_ afirmo María Alejandra tristemente.**

Eleanor: me voy a américa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

María Alejandra: está bien.

En ese momento la ahijada del duque de Grandchester al ver que Eleanor no quería nada con duque salió de la habitación dirigiese al centro de estudio diciendo_ ¡Hay padrino lo siento tanto jamás pensé que las cosas resultaran de ese modo

Duque de Grandchester: no valió la pena mi esfuerzo, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer, al menos me siento feliz por haber recobrado tu cariño, Terry espero que puedas ser un buen padre no como yo.

Terry: para mi usted es el mejor padre me hubiera gustado ayudarte mejor.

Duque Richard: no te pongas así hijo, las cosas pasan por algo.

Terry: iré a hablar con mi madre.

Duque Richard: no lo tomara importancia lo que digas.

Duque de Grandchester: no te sientas mal por eso, las cosas pasan por algo, el tiempo hiso que tu madre me borrara de su corazón.

 **María Alejandra: padrino yo pienso que mi tía aun te ama muchísimo pero su resentimiento es tan fuerte que no te puede perdonar, por eso te sugiero que te quedes y no pierdas la esperanza.**

 **Si es cierto lo que dices María Alejandra pero su resentimiento es tan fuerte que no me puede perdonar_ advirtió duque Richard con lágrimas en los ojos.**

Cuando Terry escucho esas palabras a su padre se dirigió la habitación de visita de su madre toco la puerta.

Pero Eleanor no deseaba abrir la puerta y pregunto_ ¿Quién es?.

Terry dice_ ábreme la puerta madre…. Soy yo Terry.

Adelante hijo_ dijo Eleanor llena de lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

Terry paso a la habitación pero al ver que alistaba las maletas dijo_ ¿se puede saber dónde vas?.

Eleanor: a américa.

Terry: ¿Por qué?.

Eleanor: no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, la obra fue anulada además no me siento bien con la presencia de tu padre.

Terry: que pena me das mamá todos los seres humanos cometemos errores, ningún ser es tan perfecto además no es bueno vivir en el resentimiento.

Eleanor: pero mi decisión está tomada si deseas ¿me acompañas?.

Terry: no pienso ir contigo, te llevare a la estación del barco pero yo me quedo en Londres porque protagonizare el papel de Romeo con la actriz inglesa Jazmín Derk.

Eleanor: está bien será como tú digas.

María Alejandra entra a la habitación sin tocar la puerta_ no puedes ir sola en ese estado yo te acompañare.

Eleanor: no me voy sola, mi novio me acompañara además tengo que ir a verlo pare decirle que me caso con el (admitió sinceramente).

Terry: si es así espero que seas muy feliz con Carlos mamá, adiós.

En ese momento ambas mujeres subieron al automóvil para dirigirse al departe maneto de Carlos, cuando llegaron el señor español se quedó sorprendido al ver a Eleanor normalmente recuperada.

Carlos: mi amor jamás pensé verte tan recuperada.

Eleanor: no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí la obra lo protagonizaran otros actores mi hijo Terrence y la actriz inglesa llamada jazmín Derk.

Carlos: ¿te quieres regresar a américa?.

Eleanor: si amor.

En ese momento Eleanor. Carlos Ortiz, su hijo Pedro Ortiz y la princesa María Alejandra se dirigieron a la estación del barco para dirigirse a américa, Eleanor no paraba de estar triste diciéndose a sí misma_ **adiós mi amor por siempre te amare, en mi corazón no habrá ningún otro hombre que no seas tú mi amado Richard.**

Mientras tanto **Terry se quedó en el centro de estudio con un rostro de amargura y resentimiento por no haber podido ayudar a su padre a recobrar el amor de su madre a pesar que se amaban y se dijo a sí mismo_ Si no has podido ayudar a tu padre que mi madre lo perdone, ¿crees que Candy te perdonara.**

 **Terry envidiaba su suerte de no tener a la mujer que ama y de no haber podido lograr que sus padres estén juntos a pesar que se amaban.**

Han pasado varios días que regresaron a Nueva York Eleanor no paraba más que llorar en su habitación, pero a pesar de eso le acompaña a su sobrina al teatro Stratford para que componga su canción.

Todos acudieron al teatro Stratford que estaba lleno de miembros que querían ver como es la canción de la cantante, los Dogales tenían unas relaciones con diferentes actores famosos del teatro porque la princesa tiene un don de componer grandes canciones.

En ese momento el jurado llama a María Alejandra para presentarle al dueño del teatro Stratford para darle unos proyectos de componer grandes obras musicales y conoce a Karen Kleiss que se habían convertido en mejores amigas porque esa actriz tenía una admiración al talento de la joven princesa no como a Susana que solo la odiaba y envidiaba.

María Alejandra estaba nerviosamente hasta lloro donde no quería salir pero Karen le ánimo para que compusiera su música finalmente la princesa salió dejando sus miedos a un costado y empezó a cantar su canción **llamada "I Will Always Love You" en traducción español Siempre te amare compuesta por Whitne Houston** diciendo_ **esa canción la dedico en el nombra mi tío Richard Grandchester y mi tía Elanor Baker espero que algún día se reconcilien para que puedan estar juntos para siempre.**

 **Siempre Te amare**

 **Si tuviera que quedarme,**

 **Solamente sería una molestia.**

 **Por lo tanto, me iré,**

 **Pero sé que**

 **Pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino.**

 **Y yo**

 **Siempre te amaré,**

 **Siempre te amaré.**

 **Tú, mi querido tú.**

 **Recuerdos buenos y malos,**

 **Eso es todo lo que me llevo.**

 **Por lo tanto, adiós.**

 **Por favor, no llores,**

 **Ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo que tú**

 **Tú necesitas.**

 **Y yo**

 **Siempre te amaré,**

 **Siempre te amaré.**

 **Espero que la vida te trate bien.**

 **Y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste.**

 **Y te deseo alegría y felicidad.**

 **Pero por encima de todo esto,**

 **Te estoy deseando amor.**

 **Y yo siempre te amaré,**

 **Siempre te amaré,**

 **A ti, querido, te amo.**

 **Siempre, siempre te amaré**

Cuando acabo de cantar todo el público se emocionó y los jurados pero principalmente el dueño del teatro diciendo _ **tienes una voz extraordinaria, te nombro como la reina de la música.**

Eleanor no paraba más que llorar por las letras de la canción, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la casa de Terry pero lo primero que hizo Eleanor es encerrarse en su habitación.

Llego la cena todos empezaron a cenar pero Eleanor no paraba en estar metida en su cuarto. Mientras en la mesa Susana le pregunta a su amiga_ ¿Quieres que le lleve ese plato de frutas y un vaso de leche a tu tía?.

Si porqué yo no pienso ir_ replico María Alejandra.

Susana llevo e plato de frutas y un vaso de leche al cuarto de Eleanor que le dejo pasar haciendo una pregunta_ ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?.

Susana: bien.

Eleanor: ¿está molesta?.

 **molesta no sino uf bastante enojada y le doy la razón_ comenzó a decir Susana_ sabes que señora a veces las personas buscamos nuestra propia infelicidad además no se da cuenta el desastre matrimonial de Terry y yo, soy yo la que está enamorada de su hijo pero el solo se esfuerza por amarme porque que él nunca fue feliz conmigo pero finalmente lograre como sea que se enamore de mi quedándose a mi lado toda la vida y estoy segura que a Aurora le gustaría ver a sus abuelitos juntos (retirándose de la habitación con una risa burlona).**

En ese momento **Eleanor se quedó pensativa y muy triste al ver que busco su propia infelicidad al igual que su hijo y de haber perdido al hombre de su vida para siempre envés de darle una última oportunidad.**

 **Eleanor no podía dormir bien sin contener sus lágrimas pensando en las palabras de Susana al ver que su hijo no es feliz con ella y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido en buscar su propia infelicidad al igual que su hijo envés de darle la oportunidad al hombre que ama y no paraba de contener sus lágrimas toda la noche.**

Mientras tanto Terry se levantó muy temprano dirigiéndose a la habitación de su padre sin tocar la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto Terry.

nada_ respondió duque Richard llorando.

Envés de quedarte en la cama llorando deberías hacer algo_ advirtió Terry.

¿Qué cosa quieres que haga hijo? Si con nada funciona_ advirtió duque Richard.

Quiero que no pierdas las esperanzas de buscar a mi mamá, la única forma de demostrar que la amas es impidiendo esa boda_ advirtió Terry.

Tu madre igual me rechazaría_ advirtió el duque Richard.

Hay padre ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Quedarte todo el tiempo mortificándote envés de buscar solución al problema?, te lo suplico vamos a Nueva York_ advirtió Terry en tono molesto.

Ojala valga la pena ese viaje_ dijo duque Richard

Claro que si padre confía en mí, tenemos que impedir ese matrimonio _ advirtió Terry.

Está bien_ advirtió duque Richard.

La semana siguiente el duque Richard y Terry se dirigieron a la estación del barco rumbo a américa, Richard no perdía las esperanzas de anular ese matrimonio y recobrar el amor de su amada.

Por otro lado Eleanor no tenía ni la menor idea de que Richard iría a buscarla pero en ese momento se escucha un golpe en la puerta.

Eleanor: adelante.

María Alejandra al pasar a la habitación dijo_ ¡basta tía no podemos seguir así¡.

Eleanor: hija tienes que comprender…

María Alejandra: ¿comprender que tía?, mi tío Richard te lo ha demostrado de mil formas su arrepentimiento, se tragó pidiéndote perdón, ha sido capaz de protegerte cuando has estado enferma.

Eleanor: pero eso no basta, además no puedo perdonar su traición, engaño en el pasado, fue capaz de avergonzarse de mi origen, me trato como una basura y ahora quieres que le perdone.

María Alejandra: si porque tú no puedes vivir en el resentimiento.

Eleanor: no puedo romper el corazón a ese hombre que me ha sabido amarme como debe de ser.

María Alejandra: ¿te refieres a Carlos?.

Eleanor: si.

María Alejandra: ¿Qué prefieres tía vivir en una mentira toda tu vida?.

Eleanor: no.

María Alejandra: tú misma lo has respondido tienes que enfrentar la verdad así sea dolorosa que vivir en una mentira, además mi tío Richard te ha demostrado de mil formas que te ama hasta fue capaz de salvarte la vida en el accidente.

¿Qué?_ exclamo Eleanor asombrada.

 **Si tía él te dono su sangre, porque fue el único que tuvo compatibilidad, Terry hubiera llegado demasiado tarde pero él fue capaz de darte la sangre que necesitabas para demostrarte su amor sincero hacia ti, sino hubiera sido por el ahorita no estarías viva ¿con eso no te demuestra su amor sincero?** _ afirmo María Alejandra.

 **¿Por qué no me dijeron esto?_ pregunto Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos _ si hubiera sabido esto de alguna forma lo hubiera agradecido y tal vez tienes razón no puedo seguir viviendo en una mentira no amo a Carlos, el único hombre de mi vida es tu tío Richard_ advirtió con lágrimas en los ojos.**

Al menos que te distes cuenta_ afirmo María Alejandra.

Eleanor: **si pero no solo por eso sino es por Susana porque me di cuenta que mi hijo Terry vive infeliz y solo se está tratando de enamorarse de ella por el bien de Aurora, pero yo no quiero un martirio así y sé que siempre será así al menos si me casara con tu tío Richard sería diferente pero ahora es demasiado tarde.**

María Alejandra: entonces si es cierto lo que dices, termina con Carlos y lucha por recobrar el amor de mi tío Richard.

Eleanor: será complicado con lo mal que lo he tratado no creo que me perdone.

María Alejandra: cuando el amor dura para siempre todo se perdona en la vida.

Eleanor: gracias.

En ese momento Eleanor se cambia de ropa y se dirige al departamento.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

¡Que sorpresa Eleanor¡ jamás pensé verte aquí_ dijo Carlos sonriente.

Hola Carlos podemos hablar_ dijo Eleanor nerviosa porque le rompería el corazón.

Claro que si mi amor, pasa_ advirtió Carlos.

Primero quiero que me respondas ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Richard me hizo una transfusión de sangre y me salvo la vida porque era compatible_ afirmo Eleanor tristemente.

Porque el mismo nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada_ afirmo la verdad Carlos.

Pero igual me debiste decirlo_ advirtió Eleanor.

Tienes razón ¿estas molesta?_ pregunto tristemente Carlos.

No estoy molesta_ afirmo Eleanor.

Entonces ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Carlos.

 **Carlos, tu eres un hombre generoso, bueno, te juro que hombres así como tú no encontrare nunca en la vida pero me temo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, no te amo _ afirmo la verdad Eleanor.**

Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué aun amas al padre de tu hijo?_ pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos Carlos.

Si_ afirmo Eleanor.

¿Quieres terminar con la relación?_ pregunto Carlos.

 **Sí, pero por favor amigo no me mal intérpretes, lo que pasa es que no deseo lastimarte más adelante, mejor es que sepas la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ojala algún día puedas perdonarme_ dijo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **No tengo nada que perdonarte, son tus sentimiento para serte sincero yo te acepte sabiendo que no sentías más que una simple amistad por mí, solo espero que Richard Grandchester pueda serte feliz como te lo mereces_ afirmo tristemente Carlos.**

Entre él y yo no pasa nada Carlos, de todas maneras gracias por tu comprensión amigo, espero que pronto puedas encontrar a la mujer que te amé y te desee como te lo mereces_ afirmo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gracias, solo quiero que sepas que si en algún momento necesitas un amigo siempre puedes confiar en mi_ afirmo Carlos.

Gracias_ dijo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos por haber roto el corazón de un hombre generoso como Carlos.

 **Eleanor rompe su relación con Carlos Ortiz porque no lo ama sino ama al padre de su hijo.**

 **Carlos no es un hombre egoísta más bien comprendió la felicidad de ambas parejas y quedaron como grandes amigos sin resentimiento y en esa misma tarde se dirigió a su país para olvidarse de Eleanor para siempre**.

Han pasado varios días, justo era hoy el supuesto matrimonio de Eleanor y Carlos Ortiz, entonces el duque Richard y Terry quisieron impedir ese matrimonio.

Terry: ¿Quién no hablando sobre la fiesta matrimonial?.

Duque Richard: no querido no me refiero a la fiesta matrimonial sino a la novia que no deseo que se case.

Terry: ya veo.

Duque Richard_ **era ella una luna durante el día y el sol que se extiende la luz por la noche, he visto muchas caras bonitas cuando era joven como tu hijo, pero ella siempre ha sido excepcional su belleza es incomparable.**

 **Terry: lo que me pasa a mi cuando veo a Candy, todas las mujeres son hermosas hasta mi esposa Susana pero ninguna tiene la belleza excepcional como la luna, Candy es la belleza incomparable por eso la adoro más que a mi propia vida.**

 **Duque Richard: pero ahora tu madre se está marchándose de mí.**

 **Terry: así como Candy se marchó de mí.**

 **Duque Richard: ¿Qué hare si ella se marcha? ¿Cómo poder verla de nuevo?.**

 **Te mira como si fueras un fantasma no un ser humano_ dijo Terry con una risa burlona.**

 **Esto va cambiar todas las ecuaciones,**

 **El sol ni luna subirán**

 **Los ríos y mares se caerán _ replico recitando un poema el duque Richard.**

 **Jejeje te has convertido en un poeta también padre, me asombra tu imaginación_ dijo Terry con orgullo.**

 **No puedo vivir sin ella, eso es todo_ afirmo duque Richard.**

 **Entonces le deseo la beatitud a la pareja encantadora_ afirmo Terry alegremente.**

 **Pero me siento un fantasma que está hablando tonterías_ dijo Richard tristemente.**

 **No digas eso padre, a mí también me pasa lo mismo _ afirmo terry tristemente.**

En ese momento el duque Richard y Terry se dirigen a la mansión de los Grandchester.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

Carmen abre la puerta pero al ver a los dos hombres los tres hijos del duque _ hola que sorpresa que han llegado.

¿A qué hora es el matrimonio?_ pregunto el duque Richard desesperado.

¿Cuál boda?_ pregunto Carmen.

Hoy se casa mi madre con el español_ dijo Terry en tono molesto.

La señora Eleanor rompió su compromiso con el señor Ortiz hace un mes_ afirmo Carmen alegremente.

¿Está hablando enserio?_ pregunto duque Richard alegremente.

Si_ respondió Carmen.

 **Te lo dije que esa relación no duraría para siempre porque mi madre siempre lo amo a usted padre_ afirmo Terry alegremente**.

¿Se encuentra Eleanor aquí?_ pregunto alegremente duque Richard.

No la señora Eleanor salió de compras con la señorita María Alejandra_ afirmo Carmen.

Entonces dile a mi madre en cuanto llegue que se dirija al centro de estudio _ comenzó a decir Terry_ pero no le digas que nosotros estamos aquí dile que una actriz llamada Karen Kleiss le llama al despacho para hablar personalmente_ ordeno.

De acuerdo señor_ afirmo Carmen.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al centro de estudio, la empleada Carmen se quedó esperando junto con la niña Aurora, después de dos horas toca la puerta.

La empleada Carmen abrió la puerta diciendo_ señora Eleanor le espera en el centro de estudio la actriz Karen Kleiss porque desea hablar con usted personalmente.

¿Paso algo con el teatro?_ pregunto preocupadamente María Alejandra.

No lo sé señorita solo me dijo que pasara al centro de estudio_ mintió Carmen.

En ese momento Eleanor sola se dirige al centro de estudio.

Bueno Karen ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo?_ pregunto Eleanor al ver a Terry tapado con el periódico.

Hola mamá sabias que hoy era el matrimonio con el señor Ortiz ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto Terry apenas bajo el periódico.

Terry ¿Qué haces aquí?, no ibas a pasar con tu padre más tiempo_ dijo confundida Eleanor.

María Alejandra al escuchar bulla en la sala se dirigió al centro de estudio y al ver a Terry_ ¡Hola primo¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

¿Qué hago aquí? Buena pregunta_ comenzó a decir Terry **_ pero la respuesta es que no queremos perderte nuevamente madre y nunca separarnos de tu lado_ afirmo alegremente.**

Pero no entiendo nada ¿Qué significa todo esto?_ pregunto Eleanor confusa.

No vine solo_ afirmo Terry.

¿Con quién viniste?_ pregunto Eleanor.

Con alguien especial_ dijo Terry sonriente mirando sus ojos al costado.

 **No deseo perderte por eso decidí buscarte, solo se cómo he estado agobiado todos estos años y como todas las noches no pude dejar de pensar en ti muchas veces he intentado de acercarme a ti para confesarte lo que siento y mi arrepentimiento sincero_ afirmo duque Richard cuando salió mirándole directo a los ojos de Eleanor.**

Antes de que comenzaras a hablar me gustaría que me escucharas- dijo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Te escucho_ afirmo duque Richard.

 **Me ilusione contigo desde la primera vez que te conocí, había enfrentado cualquier cosa a pesar que mi madre no deseaba que nos casáramos, confié en tu amor y sinceridad, el amor, respeto lo conocí contigo hasta que el camino me enseño que estaba equivocada pero ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo comienzo una nueva vida de usted? ¿Cómo puedo dejar que regrese a mí? _ pregunto Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Entonces eso deseas decir que no me perdonas_ dijo Duque Richard con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Tu no me has comprendido_ comenzó a decir Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos_ lo primero que deseo es darte las gracias por lo que hiciste sino hubiera sido por ti no hubiera sobrevivido_ afirmo.**

 **No tienes que agradecer, todo lo hice por amor Eleanor, te amo_ advirtió Richard aproximándose a los ojos de Eleanor.**

 **¡Hay mi amado Richard te amo, te he amado siempre y siempre lo hare, he sido la más tonta en haberte dejado solo por mi resentimiento, amargura cuando mi corazón sabe que no amara a ningún otro hombre que no seas tú mi amor¡_ afirmo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Te cuidare hasta más que mi propia voluntad, desde que tuve que demostrar mi amor, fui capaz de darte mi sangre para no perderte nunca más y estar con usted toda mi vida_ afirmo Duque Richard.**

Por eso te acepto a mi vida nuevamente_ afirmo Eleanor alegremente.

¿Estas segura Eleanor?_ pregunto duque Richard.

Claro que estoy segura porque te amo y siempre lo hare_ dijo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas Eleanor.

Dime que no es un sueño dime que nuestro amor durara para siempre_ dijo Duque de Granchester correspondiendo el abrazo.

Eleanor: **durara hasta el fin del mundo, durara mientras que nuestro amor este vivo, si siempre está vivo durara para siempre, ese es un amor que durara para siempre**.

Ambos se miraron la superficie de sus ojos que no tuvieron miedo de demostrarse sus profundos sentimientos, **ni sintió resentimiento, pena, tristeza y ambos se dieron un apasionado beso.**

Terry, Mientras María Alejandra y los tres hijos del duque miraron por primera vez feliz al hombre besando a su novia.

 **Todos habían aplaudido a ambas parejas al verlos tan felices y los tres hijos no juzgaron más bien se sentían orgullosos de ver por primera vez a su padre tan feliz.**

 **Hemos regresado juntos y vamos hacer una familia muy feliz** _ replico duque Richard abrazándose entre todos hasta los tres hijos del duque.

Ahora si me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo_ dijo Terry.

Si mi amor ahora todo será diferente_ afirmo el duque Richard alegremente.

¿Cómo está mi nieta?_ pregunto el duque Richard.

Con el cuidado de Carmencita, bien_ advirtió Eleanor alegremente.

Me imagino que Susana debe estar tan feliz de ser madre_ dijo el duque Richard alegremente.

Susana no está feliz con nada papá, además solo le importa sus viajes_ afirmo Terrence tristemente.

 **Qué pena hijo pero no te pongas triste con el amor que le daremos nosotros, la niña se sentirá feliz_ afirmo el duque Richard.**

¿Dónde procrearemos la ceremonia matrimonial?_ pregunto Terrence.

En Londres_ afirmo el duque Richard.

¿Por qué no hacemos las invitaciones de una buena vez?_ pregunto María Alejandra.

Para nuestros amigos no hay ningún problema pero quisiera que la fiesta sea para todo el mundo así que mandaremos a publicar nuestro compromiso en todos los periódicos_ afirmo el duque de Richard.

Espero que mi esposa desee acompañarme a la gran ceremonia_ dijo Terry en tono preocupado.

Hay Terry a tu esposa le encanta las fiestas_ afirmo Eleanor.

Además para que se sienta parte de la familia, estoy dispuesto a cantarles una canción para mis familiares en la ceremonia y pospuesto los principales serán tú y Susana después de mi esposa _ afirmo el duque Richard.

Gracias padre_ dijo Terry.

Al día siguiente sin duda prepararon las invitaciones y publicaron la fecha matrimonial del duque y la actriz.

Esas publicaciones llego en manos de Albert Andlay quien había reunido a todos sus amigos cercanos para contarles del matrimonio de Eleanor y el duque Richard.

¿Qué?_ Dijo Candy.

Lo que oyes_ afirmo Albert.

¡Ese es un milagro¡ me imagino que Terry debe estar más feliz que nunca_ afirmo Candy alegremente.

Habrá un gran aniversario en Londres de acá tres meses, la boda se 12 de abril de 1921_ afirmo Albert.

¿Vamos?_ Pregunto tristemente Annie.

Tú estás loca ¿quieres que tengas problemas?_ dijo Candy furiosa.

Nadie se dará cuenta, vamos a mantenernos lejos_ afirmo tristemente Patty.

Esa fiesta será lo máximo, no tenemos nada que temer_ dijo Albert.

Está bien vamos_ afirmo Candy _ le diré a mi amiga Natal.

Invítala_ afirmo Patty.

A los tres meses el duque y Eleanor habían quedado suficiente tiempo para pasar a lado de su hijo y nieta compartiendo la linda familia que son, pero uno de esos días ambas parejas, y toda la familia se regresaron a Londres.

Al llegar ambas parejas a Londres se casaron primero por civil y luego por religioso gracias al padre Gabriel un cura que había mantenido una amistad con el duque durante años el mismo que perdono los pecados de la señora Elory .

La actriz abandono sus papeles como artista para pasar toda su vida en Londres y le nombraron como la duquesa Grandchester.

Terry se sintió feliz por sus padres mientras que el acepto el destino que le había tocado aunque sin amor.

Después del matrimonio todo el mundo acudió al palacio real de los Dogales para celebrar la felicidad de Eleanor y el duque Richard, inclusive estaban presente hasta toda la familia Andley y sus amistades, pero felizmente se mantenían en el fondo piso del palacio.

Todos los familiares dieron un discurso por la felicidad de Eleanor y el duque Richard.

Me siento afortunado de estar aquí presente, los amo mucho padres_ comenzó a decir Terry_ déjame recitarles un poema.

 **Poema de Terry a sus padres juntos**

 **A través de los rasgones**

 **Nunca nos separaremos a través de los rasgones**

 **Mis bendiciones van contigo**

 **A protegerte contra los ojos malvados**

 **Mis votos serán ustedes mis amados padres**

 **Donde quiera que vayas ahí estaré siempre con ustedes**

 **Oro que la felicidad y alegría siempre bese a tus pies**

 **Son todas las bendiciones que les dejo**

 **Nunca nos separaremos**

 **María Alejandra Dogales recita un discurso por la felicidad de sus tíos**

 **El amor es la vida, y la vida es amor;**

 **Engendra la locura y abre paso al delirio;**

 **Purgatorio de goces y cielo de martirio;**

 **Su dolor es tan fuerte, que su dicha es dolor.**

 **Va abriendo paraísos y cerrando ataúdes;**

 **Con puñales y flores hace ramos dorados…**

 **Es el mayor pecado de todos los pecados,**

 **Y la virtud más grande de todas las virtudes.**

 **El amor es el perfume, y el néctar, y es veneno;**

 **Ese camino de rosas y es camino de cieno;**

 **Es un rayo de luna besando un corazón…**

 **Es débil como un niño, como un Hércules fuerte;**

 **El amor es la flecha que nos causa la muerte**

 **Y tiene el privilegio de la resurrección.**

 **La reina Dogales recita su poema a los recién casados**

" **Amor eterno"**

 **Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;**

 **Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;**

 **Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra**

 **Como un débil cristal.**

 **¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte**

 **Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;**

 **Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse**

 **La llama de tu amor.**

 **Poema de Terry a su padre**

" **El padre bueno y el buen padre"**

 **Padres buenos hay muchos; buenos padres, hay pocos.**

 **No es difícil ser un padre bueno en cambio, no hay nada más difícil que ser un buen padre.**

 **Un corazón blando basta para ser un padre bueno pero la voluntad más firme y la cabeza más clara son todavía poco para hacer un buen padre.**

 **El buen padre dice sí cuando es sí y no cuando es no.**

 **El padre bueno sólo sabe decir sí.**

 **El padre bueno hace de su niño un pequeño Dios que acaba en un pequeño demonio.**

 **El buen padre no hace ídolos.**

 **El padre bueno encoge la imaginación del hijo con juguetes del bazar.**

 **El buen padre echa a volar la fantasía del hijo dejándole crear una cometa, un tirachinas o un aeroplano con dos maderas viejas.**

 **El padre bueno ablanda la voluntad del hijo ahorrándole esfuerzos y responsabilidades.**

 **El buen padre templa el carácter de su hijo llevándolo por el camino del trabajo y del esfuerzo.**

 **Y así, el padre bueno llega a viejo decepcionado y tardíamente arrepentido… mientras que el buen padre crece en años respetado, querido, y es a la larga, comprendido.**

 **Gracias por ser un buen padre.**

 **Poema de Susana para los recién casados**

 **Desde afuera de la iglesia te veo sonreír**

 **Y con llanto en los ojos me despido de ti.**

 **Veo que la tomas del brazo y que van directo al altar**

 **Hoy me arrepiento de todo, yo estuviera en su lugar.**

 **Todo el mundo les desea amor y felicidad,**

 **Ella se mira contenta pero a ti no te veo igual.**

 **Yo desde afuera sigo mirando**

 **Y mis ojos lagrimas derramando**

 **Y mientras me ahogo en el llanto**

 **La gente los festeja con aplausos.**

 **Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo ¡viva el amor¡**

 **Todos gritaron viva el amor**

María Alejandra: ahora le pido a mi tío que cante una canción en nombre de Terry y Susana

¿Yo?_ pregunto integrado duque Richard

Si_ afirmo María Alejandra

Pero sobrina no se cantar, canta tu_ dijo el duque Richard

Tío tu cantas bonito _ suplico María Alejandra alegremente

Está bien_ afirmo duque Richard

 **Canción de duque Richard para su esposa**

 **La primera canción la dedico a mi esposa Eleanor**

 **A mi hermosa esposa por: Jesús Adrián Romero**

 **No me puedo imaginar mi vida, sin ti**

 **No me puedo imaginar mis horas**

 **Sin tu silueta en mi memoria**

 **Te has vuelto parte de mi historia**

 **No me puedo imaginar los años que vendrán**

 **No los puedo imaginar si tú no estas**

 **Sin tu mirada y tu sonrisa**

 **Mi vida no sería la misma**

 **Contigo me siento que puedo llegar**

 **Tan alto y tan lejos como superan**

 **Contigo yo me siento como un héroe**

 **Tu amor es mi energía mi motor**

 **Y mi mayor Azaña es conquistarte. Darte a ti**

 **Mi amor por siempre y proteger tu corazón**

 **Contigo yo me siento como un héroe**

 **Tu amor es mi energía mi motor**

 **Y mi mayor Azaña es conquistarte. Darte a ti**

 **Mi amor por siempre y proteger tu corazón**

 **No me puedo imaginar mi vida, sin ti**

 **No me puedo imaginar mis horas...**

 **No me puedo imaginar mi vida, sin ti**

 **No me puedo imaginar mis horas**

 **Sin tu silueta en mi memoria**

 **Te has vuelto parte de mi historia**

 **No me puedo imaginar los años que vendrán**

 **No los puedo imaginar si tú no estás**

 **Sin tu mirada y tu sonrisa**

 **Mi vida no sería la misma**

 **Contigo me siento que puedo llegar**

 **Tan alto y tan lejos como superan**

 **Contigo yo me siento como un héroe**

 **Tu amor es mi energía mi motor**

 **Y mi mayor Azaña es conquistarte. Darte a ti**

 **Mi amor por siempre y proteger tu corazón**

 **Contigo yo me siento como un héroe**

 **Tu amor es mi energía mi motor**

 **Y mi mayor Azaña es conquistarte. Darte a ti**

 **Mi amor por siempre y proteger tu corazón**

Eleanor: gracias mi amor

Todos aplaudieron por la felicidad de ambas parejas

 **Ahora les cantare una divertida canción a todos mis invitados, pero principalmente a mi hijo Terry_ afirmo el duque Richard**

 **Terry: gracias papá**

 **Y su esposa Susana_ afirmo el duque Richard**

 **Gracias_ decía Susana sonriente junto con su madre**

 **La canción era movida para que bailen todo el duque se presentó con varias damas siguiendo el paso**

 **Y esto _ dijo Eleanor**

 **Es un baile para disfrutar_ dijo Terry para disfrutar**

 **Richard entona la canción**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **Tu belleza y tus pulseras doradas brillan**

 **He tu belleza y tus pulseras doradas brillan**

 **Tienen en melodía para herir corazones de millones**

 **Tus ojos dicen que van a vivir y morir de amor por ti**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **(Susana sigue la melodía junto con las damas de la fiesta)**

 **Mi belleza y pulseras doradas brillan**

 **Mi belleza y pulseras doradas brillan**

 **Tienen la melodía para herir los corazones a millones**

 **(Terry se presenta ante las damas para seguir el paso junto a Susana)**

 **Tus ojos dicen que van vivir y morir de amor por ti**

 **¡Todo el mundo¡ baila alegremente**

 **(Terry, duque Richard, Susana seguían entonando la canción)**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **(En la otra parte de la fiesta Candy y sus amigos)**

 **Candy, Annie y Patty siguen la melodía de la canción**

 **(Candy)**

 **Mi amor ven, Oh mi amor ven**

 **Oh mi amor ven**

 **(Albert, Archie y Tom)**

 **Ven preciosa baila**

 **Ven preciosa baila**

 **Baila si preciosa**

 **(Terry y el duque Richard)**

 **Ven preciosa baila**

 **Oh ven preciosa baila**

 **(Pero se cruzan con Eleanor y Susana, Terry la deja a su padre junto con su madre y él se retira), se la pasaba bailando pero de repente vio a Candy con un precioso vestido verde**

 **(Terry entona una melodía a Candy)**

 **Desde que te vi por primera vez**

 **Mi corazón late más rápido cada segundo**

 **Oh Dios ¡que me sucede?**

 **Cariño, ¿Qué me ha sucedido?**

 **(Pero Candy se esconde y sus amigos se dieron cuenta que Terry le cantaba a su amiga) Terry se preguntó a sí mismo al no verla ¿Dónde está Candy? O es solo un sueño**

 **Pero una voz se acercó diciendo_**

 **Me vuelvo débil escuchando tus dulces palabras**

 **Siento que me he enamorado de ti**

 **(El voltea para ver quién es esa vos pero al ver a Susana con un preciosos vestido blanco se desilusiona)**

 **Oh pienso que me enamorado de ti**

 **Cariño me he enamorado**

 **Moriré sin ti**

 **(Pero Terry la deja y Albert se dio cuenta que Terry no está enamorado de Susana)**

 **Todos seguían bailando gritando**

" **mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor"**

" **mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor"**

" **mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor"**

 **Empezaron un vais el duque saco a Susana porque sabía que su hijo no deseaba bailar con ella y Terry bailo con su madre**

 **Pero el vais se terminó y Terry le dedica una melodía al ver a sus padres juntos**

 **Espero que el último momento de mi vida sea a tu lado**

 **Les daré más amor que ha Dios**

 **Que el señor me perdone**

 **Oh el gran señor O Dios me perdone, Oh perdóname por no haber sabido escuchar tus consejos**

 **(Eleanor y duque Richard)**

 **No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres un buen hijo (y le abrazaron)**

 **(Candy entona a Albert como un padre que necesita)**

 **Eres mi corazón, eres mi alma…**

 **Eres mi cielo, eres mi tierra…**

 **¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

 **Oh señor... ¿Qué haría sin ti?**

 **(Albert)**

 **Nunca te abandonare, eres mi hija, todo para mí**

 **Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras (y le dio un abrazo)**

 **Todos gritaron_ a bailar, a bailar**

 **(Susana con las demás damas siguen entonando la canción)**

 **Oh ven mi amor, mi amor ven, mi amor ven**

 **Oh ven mi amor, mi amor ven, mi amor ven**

 **Mi amor ven, mi amor ven, mi amor ven**

 **Mi amor ven, mi amor ven, mi amor ven**

 **(El duque y Terry entonaban la canción al costado de la dama Susana)**

 **Tu belleza y tus pulseras doradas brillan**

 **Tienen en melodía para herir corazones a millones**

 **Tus ojos dicen que van a morir de amor por ti**

 **¡Vamos¡**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor**

 **Mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor, mi muñeca amor**

Todos bailaban con alegría, pero Terry y el duque Richard se la pasaba bailando con otras damas, hasta que Eleanor se cansó al verlo divirtiéndose bailar con su hijo y otras chicas

¡Basta Richard también deberías sacarme a bailar también¡ _ afirmo Eleanor

Papa, mi mamá te está hablando_ afirmo Terry

El duque Richard vio un poco celosa a Eleanor diciendo_ ¿Estas molesta?

Eleanor: no

Duque Richard: ¿me perdonas?

Eleanor: de acuerdo pero tienes que cantarme una canción

 **Duque Richard empezó cantando una melodía _ Déjame decirte que mi corazón se está muriendo de amor por ti (pero no recordó más palabras y pregunto_ ¿de ahí que sigue?**

Eleanor: hay no se amor

El duque Richard repetía varias veces la melodía de esa canción pero no recordó más letras

 **La traviesa de Candy se atreve a decir en voz alta_ ¡hay señor Richard¡ ¿Cómo no se va acordar que cantarle a su esposa? Pero de repente recordó que Terry podía escucharla entonces se tapó los labios saliéndose de la fiesta**

¿Quién hablo?_ pregunto Eleanor

 **Esa voz me parece conocida ¿Candy está aquí madre?_ pregunto Terry confuso**

 **No _ dijo Eleanor**

 **Estoy seguro es su voz voy a buscarla_ afirmo Terry.**

Entonces Terry busco a Candy por todas partes de una manera desesperado saliendo de la fiesta, Susana se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su esposo pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer escandalo frente a los invitados

Cuando la fiesta termino Eleanor y el duque Richard se quedaron preocupados por Terry

Ya todo el mundo se habrá enterado de la verdad de Terry_ dijo furiosa Susana

No digas eso nadie se ha dado cuenta hija_ afirmo el duque Richard

En cuanto venga le dices que necesito hablar con el_ afirmo Susana furiosa

¿Dónde vas?_ pregunto integrada María Alejandra

Yo afuera a tomar aire_ afirmo Susana

Mientras tanto Candy y sus amigos habían llegado al hotel

Albert: que graciosa eres Candy ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar así?

Candy: se me salió la lengua

Annie: por tu culpa teníamos que salirnos de la fiesta

Patty: no es para tanto nadie se dio cuenta

Archie: la fiesta estaba divertida pero es momento de regresarnos a américa

Tom: no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, nos podemos meter en un grave problema si Terry te encuentra aquí en Londres

Albert: apropósito hablando de Terry, me convenció que no ama a Susana ese amor no durara toda la vida

Candy: ¿porque dices eso?

Annie: porque cuando Terry te vio en la fiesta te canto a ti antes que te escondiera

Albert: no solo eso sino que Susana le siguió la melodía de la canción pero él no lo hacía caso

Tom: entonces eso quiere decir que Terry aun te quiere

Candy: no me hagas ilusiones con algo que no estoy segura

En el fondo de su corazón Candy se sintió feliz por las palabras que sus amigos le había dicho alistaron sus cosas para viajar al día siguiente temprano.

Por otra parte Terry no encontró a Candy por ninguna parte se regresó con el corazón roto en pedazos, pero cuando regreso lo primero que hizo es ir al centro de estudio de su padre

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta

Duque Richard; adelante

Eleanor: me asombra hijo, te saliste como un desesperado por buscar a Candy seguro fue tu imaginación

Terry: no Candy estuvo en la fiesta además estaba presente con un vestido verde se le veía excepcionalmente hermosa

Duque Richard: lo que sea hijo pero no creo que Candy estuvo presente en la fiesta, por el bien de esta familia tienes que llevarte bien con tu esposa

Terry: ¿Cómo esta ella?

Eleanor: molesta, resentida y le doy la razón

Terry: ¿dónde está?

Eleanor afuera de la casa no le vistes

Terry: mi cabeza ha estado en otro cosa que no me di cuenta

Eleanor; habla con ella

Terry: de acuerdo madre

En ese momento Terry salió afuera de la casa buscando a su esposa y la encontró afuera mirando las estrellas

Susana podemos hablar_ dijo Terry acercándose a ella.

Hay Terry todo el mundo se habrá dado cuenta de la realidad que vivimos_ afirmo Susana

No nadie se ha dado cuenta_ dijo Terry firme.

¿Cómo se llama la mujer de tu vida?_ pregunto Susana tristemente.

Susana_ mintió Terry.

 **Me hubiera gustado que se llame así pero no lo es, me siento incompleta porque te amé mucho, siempre paro triste porque mi historia de amor quedo incompleta, de alguna manera quise rencontrar a un Terry que me perteneciera pero nunca me perteneció así que te deje libre pero es mi culpa que eso sucediera pero te suplico que esta falsa historia de amor trates de completarla, por favor la gente no tiene que darse cuenta de la verdad_ afirmo Susana con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Hay no sé qué decirte, pero trato de hacer creer lo que la gente piensa que soy un hombre afortunado porque cada obra que protagonizo se complacen con el trabajo, además vivo en un palacio gracias a mi padre, pero no encuentro la felicidad aquí contigo_ afirmo Terry**

No sé qué decirte ¿quieres que te deje libre?_ pregunto Susana con lágrimas en los ojos

No sería capaz de destruir el mundo de mi hija_ afirmo Terry_ te quiero como una amiga _ afirmo

No me hagas llorar mas_ dijo Susana con lágrimas en los ojos

Te prometo que trataremos de llevarnos bien, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte y darte más tiempo para la niña _ afirmo Terry abrazando a su esposa

Hare lo que me pides_ afirmo Susana correspondiendo el corazón

Han pasado un mes María Alejandra, Susana y Terry habían regresado a Nueva York, al principio Susana cumplió su palabra pero las cosas fue empeorando

Terry se sintió feliz por sus padres mientras que el acepto el destino que le había tocado aunque sin amor pero al menos su hija le alegraba la vida

Por otra parte Susana se había dado cuenta que Terry no la deseaba como ella esperaba que todo lo hacía por el bien de la niña ya que ese matrimonio en cualquier momento terminara peleándose como pareja, la pobre cantante estaba harta de escuchar tantas peleas y hacia todo lo posible con la señorita Carmen, la niñera de la niña para que la Aurora no se diera cuenta que vive en un hogar destruido. Pero llego el momento en que Susana se cansó de tantas peleas, entonces abandono a su hija y esposo por un año disfrutando su vida en viajes con diferentes amantes que la consentían todo por su belleza, Susana no tenía el amor de Terry pero tenía el consentimiento de sus amantes que le brindaba el amor que la mujer buscaba.

Continuará

…..


End file.
